Sweet&Sour
by Devil's Apples
Summary: SasuNaru drabbles/ lemons. The little things that make their relationship special.
1. 心｢こころ｣

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; never have, never will._

_Warning: lethal levels of fluff, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, future lemons, stupidity. Don't like, don't read. _

* * *

#57 • KOKORO

April evenings are always cold here. The breeze made its way through the nearly empty training grounds, rustling the blooms of the sakura trees. The moonlight illuminated the night sky, providing a phosphorescent effect on the plants and buildings. Two boys sat on the bridge with their bodies unnaturally close, engaging in a quiet conversation(for once).

"We should have told Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei first, huh?" The blond boy said sadly, his head leaning on the raven's shoulder. "I didn't think Sakura-chan could scream that loudly."

The raven chuckled, tightening his hold around his little blond's waist. "You say that like it's a bad thing, dobe."

The blond turned his head and glared at his lover, smacking his thigh half-heartedly. "Sasuke! Why are you always such a bastard?"

"Because, dobe, how weird would it be if I walked around Konoha being _nice _to people?"

"...point taken. That would be really freaky." Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto grinned in return, lacing their fingers together. They sat in a comfortable silence, just listening to the wind and small animals rustling through the trees. Naruto started to fall asleep, his eyes drooping lower as the minutes passed.

Sasuke nudged Naruto with the tip of his nose, signaling that he was going to stand up. They rose slowly from their spot on the ground, their fingers still entwined. Sasuke turned to face his dobe, placing a soft, languid kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto responded just as softly, neither of them progressing it. Their lips parted, their foreheads resting against the other. Sasuke flashed a rare, small smile, causing Naruto to beam in turn. The raven lifted his hand and ran a thumb over the blond's cheek.

"I love you, Naruto."

"Love you, too, Sasuke."

Yes, April evenings were always cold here.

* * *

_Damn, that was fluffy, even for me. Well, there's more where that came from! Not all of them will be this short. _

_Until next time! Reviews would be lovely._


	2. 年際｢ねんさい｣

_Disclaimer: no. I swear I own nothing._

_Warning: SasuNaru lovin' (citrus-y shit, dirty talk, a mentally scarred Neji); no lemon, though. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

#75 • Anniversary

Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap, trying not to make any noise as his lover fondled him with a hand down his pants. They were, after all, at Sakura's house, enjoying the party she threw them for the 2-year anniversary.

"Bastard," Naruto hissed at a particularly hard tug on his dick, "Stop it. Someone's gonna see."

There came no response but a deep chuckle and a tongue slowly traveling up his neck. It was getting harder for Naruto to stifle his voice, and a particularly loud moan graced his lips when Sasuke grinded his hips upwards into Naruto's ass. The blond really didn't want to do this at Sakura's house (that would just be plain gross), so he decided to... 'persuade' his lover to take them home.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's wrist, stopping the ministrations on his member. Naruto bit his lip, attempting to stifle his voice as he turned to face Sasuke, straddling his hips. The blond wrapped an arm around the raven's neck, laying his head down on a broad shoulder. Naruto snaked his free hand down Sasuke's torso, palming his erection on top of the fabric of his jeans. Sasuke moaned softly on contact, instinctively bucking his hips into Naruto's hand.

Naruto gave it a light squeeze before wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist. He slowly started grinding into Sasuke's lap, fisting thick black hair between his fingers. He felt his lover's hands grab his ass, bringing their groins together faster and harder.

"Naruto, you dirty slut, do you like this?" Sasuke whispered to the blond. "You want my cock deep inside your ass, slamming into your prostate until you can't remember your own name?"

Naruto groaned at the mental image this gave him, but managed to nod in response. "Oh, yes, ple~ease, _Uchiha-sama," _he whispered back, punctuating his last words with a harsh tug on Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's breath hitched, and the blond smirked against his neck. Naruto pulled the raven's face to his until he could feel their breaths mingling and their lips brushed against each other's almost teasingly. "I want your dick in my mouth, fucking my face until you cum hard enough to make me choke."

Sasuke closed the distance between their lips, running his tongue against Naruto's roughly. The raven broke the kiss quickly, occupying his mouth with the skin on his dobe's neck instead. "You're such a whore, dobe. I'll fuck you up the wall until you can't handle it anymore. You definitely won't be sleeping tonight."

"Oh_, gross! _Guys, get a damn room, will ya?!" Naruto scrambled off of Sasuke and turned towards the voice, _praying _that it wasn't Kiba. Neji was standing at the doorway, instead, his cheeks as red as tomatoes and a horrified expression decorated his face. He blinked a few times, turned around and walked away after a short awkward silence. Naruto sighed; he was still incredibly horny, and he didn't even get to cum...

* * *

_Yay, finished! How was my almost lemon? This was my first attempt at writing smut._

_Please review. Ja ne for now._


	3. 疑問｢ぎもん｣

_Disclaimer: I wish. T.T_

_Ne, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it._

_Warning: fluff; angst (because Sasuke's here); Shounen-ai, a little Sakura-bashing (depending how you look at it). Don't like, don't read._

* * *

#35 • Questions

The sun came streaming through the windows of the rather large hotel room, rousing a very tired and cranky Uchiha. He squinted his eyes to prevent blinding himself. Leaning on his left elbow, Sasuke sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock over the television across from him before turning to wake up his secret lover.

Today would mark their two month, three day, seventeen hour, forty five minute long relationship ( not that he was counting ). Nobody knew that Sasuke was in an intimate relationship with Naruto; he was publicly dating Sakura, after all. On many occasions Naruto had pleaded for Sasuke to break up with her, but unfortunately that hasn't happened yet.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered quietly into his ear while lightly shaking his shoulder, "it's time to wake up, dobe-koi. Come on, wake up."

Naruto just groaned, swatting away the hand shaking him. He rolled over into his left side, facing the door. Sasuke scooted closer to the blond and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist before pulling him against his chest, resting his chin in the crook of the blond's neck.

Sasuke traced random patterns on Naruto's stomach, leaving butterfly kisses up and down his neck. Naruto squirmed under the raven's hold, trying desperately to ignore his lover and fall back asleep. He gave up when Sasuke rubbed his morning wood against his ass.

Turning his head, Naruto glared back at the smirking raven. Sasuke placed a small kiss on his lips, intertwining his fingers with the blond's. Naruto pulled away with a tired smile and removed himself from Sasuke's hold. He sat up, stretching his arms upwards with a yawn.

"Bastard, what time is it?" Naruto grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"7:30."

"What?! Sasuke, why the hell would you wake me up before noon on a _Saturday?!" _Naruto hissed, standing up and walking over to the bathroom. Sasuke slid out of bed and followed him, closing the door behind them. "Because," he finally answered, grabbing Naruto's ass, "I'm horny."

Naruto squeaked, like a man, mind you, at the contact before glaring at Sasuke. "Well, that's too bad, it's too early to fuck. Besides, I'm sure you're girlfriend would happily ride your dick at seven in the morning."

Sasuke frowned at the mention of his girlfriend, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought we weren't going to mention her."

"That's sort of impossible, bastard, since you're fuckin sleeping with her!"

"I'm _not _sleeping with her, dobe. You know that as well as I do."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL DATING?!" Naruto practically screamed, his head falling in defeat, blond bangs obstructing the view of his eyes. "If you're still dating her, what am I to you? Am I just some fuck toy, cause I'm not going through that shit-"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a fierce hug, effectively cutting him off. Naruto held on just as tightly, warm tears finding their way down to his scarred cheeks. "I love you, teme, so much that it hurts. Do you even love me back, Sasuke?"

"Of course I love you, Naruto, with all my heart."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" He whispered against Sasuke's neck, sniffling quietly.

"Break up with her, _please_."

Sasuke removed a hand from Naruto's back to lift his chin, forcing the blond to face him. His heart almost broke when he saw the devastated look on his dobe's face, his crystal blue eyes filled with pain and overflowing with tears. Sasuke's frown grew, and he pressed his lips to his lover's, running his fingers through blond locks. Naruto pulled away first, resting his forehead on the raven's. Their met lips in multiple kisses, soft and sweet. Sasuke rubbed the small of Naruto's back lovingly, the blond gripping the raven's shoulders tightly.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips, "I'll break up with her when we get back to Konoha, I swear."

Naruto shook his head, pushing Sasuke away. He stumbled backwards to the bathroom door, opening it behind him. "No, you won't. You never do."

Sasuke took a step forward, not liking where this was going. "Naruto, what are you saying?" He said slowly, afraid for the worst. "Naruto."

The blond didn't respond, moving out of the way of the door. "Leave. I need to take a shower."

Sasuke nodded, making his way silently out of the bathroom. He flinched when the door slammed behind him. The raven sat down on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. To say that he was worried was an understatement. He was fuckin terrified, it sounded as if Naruto was going to break up with him. He wouldn't do that, right? Right?

* * *

_Je finis. __I left you with a cliff hanger; I couldn't resist. It will be continued in the the next chapter, kay? That one will have much porn, and might take a little longer to write since I've never written a full blown lemon before._

_Ja ne for now! Reviews make me write faster *wink wink* XD_


	4. 愛する｢あいする｣

_Disclaimer: If I did, Naruto would not be appropriate for Cartoon Network._

_Warning: Yaoi lemon (SasuNaru, obviously), a little angst/drama, fluff, slight Sakura-bashing if you squint and stand on your head, devious!Naruto. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

#63 • Love

Naruto sat in the soapy water of the bath tub, hugging his knees to his chest. He cried quietly, the light spray of the shower echoing off the tile walls covering his sobs. Naruto didn't know what to do; he didn't want to leave Sasuke, but he didn't want to share his bastard with that delusional girl, either. The blond tried to calm down, breathing deeply through his nose. _I can do this, I can do this_, he repeated to himself mentally, gaining a bit of confidence. He could totally do this.

"Naruto," the sound of another voice startled the blond, making him jump. Sasuke was calling for him softly behind the door. "Naruto, are you alright? You've been in there for almost an hour."

When he got no response, Sasuke opened the door cautiously, peeking his head through the door. His dark, calculating eyes locked with the slightly puffy pools of sapphire, trying to determine whether or not it was alright for him to come in. Naruto nodded his head slightly, signaling that he would like for the raven to join him. Sasuke slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sasuke stood next to the edge of the tub, looking at Naruto through the clear shower curtain with obvious guilt. Naruto stretched slightly and turned off the shower, allowing Sasuke to push aside the curtain. The raven looked down at the blond, offering a hand.

"Dobe, you should get out of the water. You're going to get all pruny," he said humorlessly, noticing how dull those blue eyes were. Naruto accepted the hand, pulling himself out of the cool water. They fell into an awkward silence, moving mechanically while Naruto grabbed a towel from the metal bar on the wall and followed Sasuke back into the hotel room.

Sasuke sat on the bed Indian style, back facing the headboard. He watched Naruto pull on some white boxers and an orange undershirt. The blond walked over to the dresser drawer and shuffled through the contents. Sasuke took this as him gathering his belongings to leave, and closed his eyes.

"Are you leaving, Naruto?" Sasuke almost whispered, his voice breaking slightly. He noticed the chime of buttons being pressed, most likely a cell phone. The blond didn't answer, but he felt the bed dip under his weight. Naruto climbed onto Sasuke's lap and wrapped his arms around the raven.

"Why is it so hard for you to break up with her, bastard?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring Sasuke's question. "You always say you don't love her, so I don't understand-"

"I don't know," Sasuke interrupted, shifting his legs a little to get comfortable. "It's not like I've ever dumped someone before, so I guess I don't know how to go about doing that."

Naruto gave him an incredulous look, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "You've never broken up with someone before? But your a bastard, so how does that work?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, subconsciously brushing the non-existent hair from his face. "I'm only nineteen, dobe. I haven't dated all that much."

"I guess that makes sense. You're so anti-social." Sasuke shrugged, his face becoming more serious, and he repeated his question.

"Are you leaving, Naruto?" The blond shook his head, grinning. He pulled the raven into an innocent kiss, removing himself just as quickly. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face with his hands, rubbing circles with his thumbs on scarred cheeks.

"I could never leave you, bastard," Naruto said rather loudly, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow at his voice volume. He didn't comment on it, though, pressing a kiss to Naruto's jugular.

"Good." Sasuke grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt, pulling it from the lithe frame on his lap and flinging it in some corner of the room. Naruto moaned lightly as Sasuke licked and kissed his collarbone. He left a trail of saliva down Naruto's chest before stopping to ravish the blond's left nipple, sucking at it aggressively.

_"Oh Kami..."_

He groaned regrettably as he broke away from Naruto's chest to push the blond onto his back, climbing on top of him using his elbows as leverage. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto, licking his lower lip attempting to gain entrance. Naruto parted his lips, accepting Sasuke's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues slid against each other's roughly, moving together passionately. They pulled away for air, their heavy breathing filling the otherwise silent room.

Naruto wrapped legs around Sasuke's waist, slowly grinding into his crotch. The raven let out a choked moan, removing the blond's lower limbs from his torso as he raised himself to sit on his knees. He lifted the blond's hips, peeling the tight boxers that strained around his hard length off. Sasuke did the same to the hindrance settled low on his hips, throwing them both over his shoulder. Sasuke reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube, generously coating three fingers. He prodded Naruto's entrance teasingly before slipping in a finger.

Naruto pushed the raven's hand away from his ass, grabbing Sasuke's cock. Sasuke bucked into Naruto's fist, moaning in a low voice.

"Dry, I want you dry, Sasuke, " whispered the blond, sending shivers down the raven's spine. Sasuke nodded, unable to form coherent sentences. He clutched tan thighs before plunging into Naruto. The blond gasped loudly, digging his nails into the sheets.

"Move," Naruto ground out, snapping his hips back onto the raven's shaft. Sasuke lunged forward and pulled back to thrust into the panting blond beneath him. Naruto pulled Sasuke close, almost screaming in pleasure when his prostate was struck harshly. He arched into Sasuke as he repeatedly hit his sweet spot.

"Sa-ah-suke, f-faster, please!" Naruto cried out, dragging his nails down Sasuke's back. Sasuke increased his speed, connecting their lips in a tender kiss. He fisted Naruto's hard cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He felt the blond contracting around him, signaling his nearing climax. Naruto came on Sasuke and his abdomen, moaning softly as the raven followed, releasing his semen into Naruto's ass.

Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto and slumped down next to the worn-out blond. Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple as the blond snuggled into his chest. Naruto looked up at the raven, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, too, Naruto." Sasuke noticed the joy and love dancing in those beautiful blue eyes, allowing himself a small smile. What he didn't notice, as his body gave in to sleep, was the sly smirk playing across Naruto's lips and his phone, lying innocently on the bedside table, with _'Sakura: Call ended'_ flashing across the screen.

* * *

_And there you have it! Sorry for the delay, but this lemon was really hard to write since I've never done one before. Any who, I hope you liked the way I ended this. _

_I am never, _ever, _writing a fic with Sasuke dating Sakura ever again. I don't know what I was thinking in the first place! T.T_

_Bai bai for now! Please review!_


	5. ネズミ

_Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei is so lucky! Owning a bishounen tsundere like Sasuke -.-'_

_I really like this one XD It's cute._

* * *

#50 • Mouse

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, blinking his eyes to get used to the sun streaming through the window. He glanced at his alarm clock and sniffed. 8:30. Dammit.

He swung his legs out onto the floor and rubbed his hands over his face. He stared at the floor absently for a moment. Next to his foot, there was something he didn't quite recognize amongst the other shit decorating his bedroom floor.

Sasuke halted as his roommate rocketed out of his room and slammed into the back wall of the hallway.

"What's wrong with you, usurabaka?" Sasuke grumbled, irritation clear in his voice. He wasn't a morning person. Naruto gave him a wide-eyed look, reached over, and closed his bedroom door.

"Mouse."

"Well, trap or kill it, or something," Sasuke said, continuing on to the kitchen. Naruto trailed after him.

"This is not some - I'm not..." Naruto tripped over his words for a minute. "This is a _really _big mouse."

Sasuke poured himself a cup of coffee, added milk, and took a long drink. "Is it bigger than that disgusting spider that jumped on my shirt a couple weeks ago, dobe?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes."

"Dobe, it a rodent. Your a shinobi. Trap it and throw it outside."

Naruto looked around the kitchen, and started opening up cabinets. Sasuke watched him, sipping his coffee.

"What are you looking for?"

Naruto pulled out a large cast iron frying pan. He hefted it in his hand experimentally. "A distraction."

Sasuke snorted into his coffee.

"Mock all you want, bastard," Naruto said seriously. "I'm not going in there unarmed." He padded back down the hall. Sasuke downed the rest of his coffee and followed him. Naruto was standing by the door, one hand on the doorknob.

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call for reinforcements," he told Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto opened the door and stuck his head in. Sasuke tried to peer over his shoulder. "Where was it?"

"Next to the bed."

"Hn. Probably fell off the bed when you woke up."

Naruto turned and gave Sasuke a look of loathing, then turned around and continued to scan the room.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Sasuke grabbed the frying pan from Naruto's hand and pushed him aside. "Grow a backbone, will you?" He walked into the room. "You're always over reacting to _holy shit!"_ He flung the frying pan across the room, knocking the desk lamp off the bedside table, and hurtled himself out the door. His hand struck the door jam, knocking his coffee mug out of his grip as he collided with Naruto, sending him flying backwards. They both tumbled out of the room, landing on the floor. Naruto reached up and shut the door.

Sasuke jumped up and dusted himself off frantically. Naruto watched him with satisfaction.

"Big, isn't it?"

Sasuke stopped brushing himself off. "Shut the fuck up..."

"Did you hit it?" Naruto asked.

"Not even close." Sasuke said. "But your lamp isn't going to be giving you any more trouble."

"Well, that's a relief." Naruto said. He got to his feet. "Hey, you don't think maybe it's a fake something Kiba put in there?"

"It's not fake." Sasuke said. "It sort of…" He made a clawing motion with his hand. "Came at me."

"I like that in a mouse." Naruto said. "A tendency to attack."

"We need a strategy." Sasuke said thoughtfully. "A plan."

"Well, we know the running-and-screaming technique doesn't work." Naruto said. Sasuke pointed at him.

"You're not up for any bravery medals either, dobe." He looked at the closed bedroom door and narrowed his eyes. "Bastard has my coffee."

* * *

_If you didn't pick it up, Sasuke hates spiders XD_

_Up next :elevator sex (#20) 'Sex' isn't in the chapter name, but is an implication._


	6. エレベーター

_Disclaimer: Naruto isn't rated NC-17, so... yeah._

_Warning: elevator sex, yaoi, in denial!Sasuke, PWP. Don't like, don't read._

_This is straight-to-the-point porn. Like, no foreplay and shit. Just so ya know._

* * *

#20 - Elevator

"No, Aniki, I'll be- yeah, I'm on my way up right n- no, really, I'm coming, just, hang on, I have another call. Hello?" Uchiha Sasuke babbled into his Blackberry, squeezing it between his cheek and shoulder to press the appropriate elevator button. His eyes darted to the side to notice a short, blond man standing just a little too close, given that the elevator was empty apart from the two of them. "Hold on a second, will you, Kakashi?" he said, and pressed the mute button.

"Can I help you?" he asked shortly.

The man held out a hand. "Uzumaki Naruto, IT. You're Uchiha-san, ne?"

Sasuke took the offered hand cautiously and shook it firmly. "Yes, Uchiha Sasuke." He tried to ignore the heat that seeped through the man's palm - rougher than he would expect from a cubicle worker - and focus on pressing the close door button.

"Nice phone," Naruto said, gesturing at the Blackberry. "Is that a Curve?"

"A what?" Sasuke snapped, distracted by the way Naruto's clothes fit him so perfectly.

"A Curve. It's a kind of Blackberry," Naruto said casually, sticking a hand in his pocket. It pulled his dark jeans even tighter across his ass than they had already been and dear God if Sasuke weren't straight he would want to hit that harder than anything. The image of Naruto bent over, that delicious ass spread open and fucked raw, appeared in his mind unbidden, and he swallowed hard.

"Yeah, it is, I think," Sasuke ground out. "Kakashi, I'm gonna have to call you back," he said, and shoved his phone back in his pants pocket. "Is there something you want?" he asked peevishly.

Naruto shrugged. "Just trying to be friendly. I've seen you around a bit, figured I'd introduce myself." He was way too close, his breath gently caressing Sasuke's neck.

"I'm not gay," Sasuke said shortly, and much to his chagrin, Naruto chuckled, glancing up and down his body. Sasuke's cheeks heated and he licked his lips self-consciously.

"Neither am I," Naruto said, and hit the emergency stop. For some reason that pissed Sasuke off more than anything else this frustrating man had done so far, and he crowded him into a corner.

"I'm not gay," he repeated, his voice a low growl, hands planted firmly on either side of Naruto's grinning face.

"Uh huh," Naruto muttered, and kissed him. Sasuke bit at his lip and grabbed his shoulder, shoving him against the wall.

"I'm not!" he continued to insist. "Stop saying those things!"

"I'm not saying anything," Naruto said with a grin, and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke again. "And if you want me to shut up...make me," he teased, licking along Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke growled and spun Naruto around, slamming him face-first into the wall, and shoved Naruto's pants and boxers down to his ankles. He unzipped his own fly and pulled out his cock – half hard just from their two rough kisses – and stroked it a few times, flicking his thumb over the head and grunting with pleasure from the sensation.

"You are really fucking infuriating," Sasuke ground out, spitting on his hand and rubbing the saliva over his cock, pressing it right up against Naruto's tight, pink hole. "Gonna fuck that out of you."

Naruto moaned and pushed back against Sasuke. "Do it then," he hissed. "Stop talking and do it."

It was slow going, working Naruto open as he went, pushing the blunt head of his cock into that ridiculously tight heat. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like to the other man, being split open, and it made him harder just thinking about it. His hands were bruising on Naruto hips, digging in just above the perfectly defined pelvic bone and he bit at the nape of Naruto's neck, relishing in the yelp it wrung from him. Sasuke forced his dick the rest of the way in, not bothering to stifle his moans. He began to thrust slowly in and out, the drag and pull of skin on skin delicious and burning and it was all he could do to keep from just pounding away at that perfect fucking ass.

Naruto's incessant moans were what finally did it for him, and he gave up trying to be nice, snapping his hips back and forth, fucking Naruto into the wall.

"Kami, you're so tight," he mumbled nearly incoherently, fucking into him harder and harder. He noticed belatedly that one of Naruto's hands was between his own legs, jacking his cock, and he heard the blond shout out and saw cum drip to the ground and pounded faster until he came too, spilling inside Naruto with a stutter of his hips.

Sasuke pulled out mere moments later, staggering back and falling against the opposite wall of the elevator. He grabbed the handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped himself off, tucked his dick back into his boxers, and zipped up his slacks. He hit the button that would set the elevator moving again and stared resolutely at the door, hands back in his pockets to hide their shaking.

"This never happened," he said stiffly, ignoring the sounds of Naruto setting himself to rights. He couldn't, however, ignore the light laugh that filled the elevator, followed by the words that would haunt him for the rest of the month.

"Yes, yes it did."

* * *

_Oh, I got this idea when a friend of mine saw me drawing NaruSasu and told me, with a straight face, "The hell? Sasuke isn't gay." It was so funny; I was laughing so hard. Sasuke, straight? Yea, straight as a fucking rainbow._

_Ja ne for now! Review!_


	7. 女の子達｢おんなのこたち｣

_Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time?_

_Warning: Shounen-ai, chibi love, fluff, Sakura bashing. Don't like don't read._

* * *

#16 • Girls

Naruto glared at Sakura from across the playground, his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. He hated that pink-haired girl, she was always all over _his _best friend! They never got to play at recess anymore cause of her. Right now, the bubble gum head had her arms clutched tightly around the raven's forearm, chattering 8-year-old nonsense into his ear. Naruto walked over to them, sitting opposite to them in front of the tree they were at. He put on a bright smile as he crossed his legs.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly, ignoring Sakura's existence. "Wanna go play Ninja?"

"Go away, Naruto, nobody likes you," Sakura snapped, cutting off Sasuke as he was about speak. The blond narrowed his eyes, eyeing the arms she had attached to Sasuke. "Nobody asked you, Sakura."

"But it's true," she continued,"so why don't you do everybody a favor and play by yourself?"

Naruto frowned, trying to disregard her hurtful words, but it was obvious that it wasn't working. He felt tears behind his eyes and shut them tightly, willing the tears to go away. The blond stood up, fists clenched at his sides.

"Whatever, Sakura." Naruto turned and ran, finding refuge at the fence surrounding the soccer field. He plopped down onto the ground, pulling his knees to his chest.

Naruto sat there for awhile ( a couple minutes, really ), berating himself for being such an idiot. Of course Sasuke wouldn't be friends with him, what was he thinking? What, with his ugly scars on his cheeks and unusual blonde hair and blue eyes, it was understandable that the raven would stop being his friend.

"Dobe." The blond looked up into the indifferent obsidian gaze above him. He sniffed, burying his face back between his knees.

"What do you want, duck-butt? I thought you were playing with that stupid girl_," _Naruto mumbled sadly, tightening his hold around his knees. He flinched as he felt an arm sling over his shoulder, bringing him into Sasuke's side.

"So that's what you're pouting about," Sasuke said with amusement. Naruto gave him a half-hearted glare, his eyes a little red and puffy.

"It's not funny! I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore. You didn't say anything when Sakura was yelling at me, and she was still holding your arm-"

"I didn't know you were jealous, dobe."

"I'm not jealous!" Sasuke snorted at Naruto's blushing face. "Okay~, whatever you say. But you know you'll always be my best friend, ne? No matter what."

"No matter what?" The raven smiled at the joy in the kistune's eyes.

"Yeah, no matter what."

* * *

_This made no sense whatsoever XD Review anyway!_


	8. 病院｢びょういん｣

_Disclaimer: Uchiha got him first._

_Warning: This one's kind of depressing. Don't like, don't read._

_Sorry I haven't posted in like a week. School's been kinda overwhelming lately. _

* * *

#92 • Hospital

_Beep, beep, beep..._

"Hokage-sama, you need to get out of this room... or at least eat something. You've been by his side for over 72 hours."

The blond turned away from the pale form on the hospital bed, locking gazes with the worried eyes of Shizune standing at the door. He nodded passively, looking back down at the raven laying silently ( a little _too _silently ) under bleached sheets. Naruto held his left hand, rubbing small circles slowly in his palm. He still felt the presence of the young nurse behind him, so he decided to humor her.

"Bring me some ramen, Shizune-chan?" He said quietly, a small smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes. Shizune nodded, turning to the hallway and closing the door behind her as she left. Naruto bit his lip; he felt the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes again. He rubbed them away with his forearm. Crying wasn't going to get him anywhere. He needed to be strong for Sasuke, but even that was getting to be a little much.

Naruto laid his head down on the rough blankets and looked up at the bastard. His normally beautiful alabaster skin was a little on the gray side; his black locks were losing their color, or lack of it, as well. The blond closed his dull blue eyes, listening to the mechanical heartbeat of the monitor next to him.

_Please, wake up Sasuke..._

The Uchiha was sent on an escort mission to see to the return of the Godaime Kazekage to Sunagakure three weeks ago. There were no delays on the way there, and Gaara arrived in Suna safe and sound. On his way back to Konoha, unfortunately, the ANBU taichou was attacked by rouge ninjas and was struck by a poisoned kunai. It was a very strong poison, most likely aspartame, causing him to go into a coma. He hasn't regained consciousness yet, putting Naruto into a depressive state.

Despite this, the jinchuuriki has been trying his best to fulfill his duties as Hokage. Everyday was getting harder to live through without him. A couple of days ago, Shikamaru took over his political responsibilities to allow the blond some time to himself ( even though that was the last thing he needed ).

There was a knock on the door, and Shizune came through with a small bowl of miso ramen. Naruto smiled gratefully. Lately he couldn't keep much food in his stomach. The blond raised his head from the bed, taking the bowl into his lap. He broke apart the chopsticks Shizune handed him, slurping the noodles slowly. He kept his eyes on Sasuke, hoping for any signs of movement. Anything at all.

"How is his condition?" Naruto asked, pausing in the consumption of his ramen to brush unruly bangs from his husband's face. Shizune sighed, fingering her sleeve.

"Same as the last time you asked, Hokage-sama. It's better than him getting worse, ne?" Shizune said lightly, trying to lighten the blond's mood a fraction. Naruto nodded, heaving another bunch of noodles into his mouth. He swallowed quickly, obviously not caring if he choked. "Yeah, I guess."

Shizune exited the hospital room, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. He made quick work of his ramen, setting the empty bowl and used chopsticks on the bedside table. He took the raven's left hand into his again, kissing the wedding ring on his ring finger. Naruto leaned over Sasuke, placing another kiss on his forehead.

"I've got to get going, Sasu-koi," Naruto whispered in his ear, "I promised Hinata-chan that I'd baby sit Akira for her today."

"See you tomorrow, love." The blond left Sasuke's side with a final peck on still lips, heading to the Hyuuga compound.

_ Beep, beep, beep..._

* * *

_I may continue this one, idk. I hope you liked it, though. Review, all my itoshiko! _


	9. 錯覚｢さっかく｣

_Disclaimer: Thanks, Kishimoto-sensei, for letting us play with your toys! We promise to put them back in the box when we're done._

_Warning: Shounen-ai, fluff, light humor/ stupidity, implied KibaHina. Don't like, don't read._

_Yes, this is a continuation of the last one. It's not as depressing, cause I don't like writing that stuff so much. This one is pretty long, compared to the others. Lots more dialogue._

* * *

#94 • Illusion

Two months. Two months since Sasuke's last mission, the last time he heard his voice. Of course, Naruto blamed himself because he was the one who assigned the raven to it in the first place. The blond was sitting in Room 710, just as always, talking to the dormant body of the Uchiha. It was all he could do to keep himself from having a emotional melt down.

Nobody else visited Sasuke while Naruto was there, it was beyond heartbreaking. The blond sat by himself everyday, just pouring his feelings to the unforgiving, colorless walls of the hospital room. All of his friends learned the hard way a long time ago.

"So, I was baby-sitting Akira yesterday. We went to a carnival," Naruto said softly, watching Sasuke's face. "I know you don't like him much, but he really does admire you."

The blond entwined their fingers, laughing humorlessly. "The kid kicked a clown in the crotch because he offered to show him his snake. I remember you told him about dealing with pedophiles; that one was all on you."

The blond felt warm tears on his cheeks; when did he start crying? Still, he didn't wipe them away. What was the point? Naruto buried his face in arms, his eyes drooping with fatigue. Naruto decided to rest, giving in to the sleep he's been denying himself for the past five days.

"Naruto, wake up. Naruto..."

Naruto swatted away the hand on his shoulder, grumbling '_five more minutes' _under his breath. The hand returned, shaking him a little more firmly this time.

"Dobe, get the fuck up." The blond's head shot up at this, his eyes immediately darting to Sasuke. The raven was still unconscious, though, his breathing as steady as ever. Naruto rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, confused. Did he just imagine that...?

The blond ran his fingers through his thick hair, snorting softly at himself. He was hallucinating now, ne? Heh, only Sasuke could drive him _this _insane.

There was a little tug on his sleeve, directing the jinchuuriki's attention to a little raven-haired boy standing next to him. "Naruto-kyun, you woke up!"

"Akira?" Naruto sweat dropped. _Little gaki; calling me a dobe... _Wait!

Naruto picked up the eight-year-old boy and placed him on his lap. "What are you doing here? Where did you learn that kinda language, Aki?"

"Otou-san." _Kiba, you are the worst father ever. _Naruto sighed_, _patting the Hyuuga lightly on the head. "Well, don't say it; it's a bad word. Don't call me dobe, either."

Akira pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "How come Sasuke-jiji gets to? Every time he calls you that, he kisses you on the cheek. It's not fair!"

_Oh lord, here we go_. The little raven had an adorable crush on him, and was constantly cock-blocking Sasuke whenever he was around. Hinata continuously reprimanded her son for his mischievous behaviour, but that hasn't produced any results yet.

"Well, as you know, Akira, Sasuke and I are _married," _his voice cracked on on the last word; it was hard for the blond not to break down at this point, "so he gets to kiss me whenever he wants."

Akira sat up straighter, clapping his hands together. He thought of a brilliant idea. "Can we get married, Naruto-kyun?"

"No, Akira-" Pale eyes looked up at him with disdain, little fists gripping the front of his shirt. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. _Dammit_.

"But why not?! I want to marry Naruto-kyun!" He bounced up and down while chanting this, pulling at his collar roughly. "Pleeeeeaaaaase?!"

"Akira~"

A low groan interrupted him, causing two pairs of eyes to direct their attention to the hospital bed. Sasuke gripped the sheets harshly, a scowl settling on his handsome face. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Akira climbed off of Naruto onto the edge of the bed, allowing the jinchuuriki to lean over Sasuke. The raven started coughing, suddenly sitting up with his hands covering his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut as the coughs racked his stiff frame. Sasuke fell back on the mattress when the coughs ceased, clearing his irritated throat. Onyx eyes blinked open rapidly, adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"Naruto," he managed to croak out, "...you there? Naruto, my eyes hurt."

A watery grin formed on the blond's lips; tears started blurring his vision. He grabbed Sasuke by the waist, buying his face in his chest. Sasuke grunted in surprise, wrapping his arms around the sobbing blond. "What happened, koibito?... And why is Kira-bou(1) in here?"

"Because he loves me more!" Akira shouted, pointing at the other raven condescendingly. Naruto sweat dropped and Sasuke snorted. "Yea, well I'm the one screwing him-"

"Sasuke! Shut up!" Naruto shrieked, a intense blush coloring his cheeks. Akira rose an eyebrow, confused. "What's 'screwing'? I want to screw Naruto-kyun, too!"

"NO! No, Akira, you can't- you can't _screw _me, alright? Don't listen to Sasuke-" the blond sent him a death glare,"- he doesn't know what he's talking about. Could you do a little favor for me, though?"

"Yes! Anything for you!"

"Could you go get Tsunade-baba and tell her that Sasuke's awake?" Akira nodded, jumping off the bed and running out the door. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, frowning at his amused expression.

"You know, Hinata-chan will destroy you when she finds out about this, ne? Neji will, too, for contaminating his nephew(?)." Sasuke waved him off, smirking. "Don't worry about me. I'll handle it, just like the time Kira asked me what 'uke' meant."

Naruto shook his head, throwing a leg over Sasuke to straddle his hips. The blond hugged his shoulders, burying his face in his neck. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on his jaw, feeling Sasuke's hands settle on his hips.

"I missed you," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's neck. "I'm so sorry-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, kitsune-chan. It's my fault for being so careless," Sasuke whispered back, nipping Naruto's ear softly.

"If I'd just-"

"Naruto," And before the blond can blink or think of what to do next, there are thick, warm arms holding him, warm, soft lips crushing his, warm wetness brushing his cheeks, and he knows that no apology or explanation is needed. Everything's gonna be okay now. Sasuke's alive, and that's all that matters.

* * *

_(1) Kira-bou - So, Sasuke calls Akira 'Kira',short for kirau, which means 'to hate'. The honorific 'bou' means the same as 'chan' but is exclusively used for boys. And the honorific 'kyun' is just a cute way to say 'kun', usually used by girls to address their crushes._

_Corny ending, I know -.-' Early update, though. Review!_


	10. アイスクリーム

_Disclaimer: You do realize how pointless these disclaimers are, right?_

_Warning: Yaoi, lime-ish, sexy ice cream. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

#59 - Ice Cream

Naruto clenched his jaw, fingers clenching the edge of the table as he watched Sasuke lick the ice cream off of his fingers in the most obscene manner possible. He caught the amused glint in Sasuke's eyes and glared at him, unable to stop the blush from coloring his scarred cheeks. Sasuke continued his slow torment, winding his tongue around the vanilla ice cream cone, taunting the blond with his come-fuck-me eyes.

Naruto fidgeted in his chair as his jeans grew tighter. He nervously glanced over to see if Neji and Hinata were witnessing Sasuke practically making out with the cold treat, but they remained oblivious, discussing their plans for the weekend. And luckily, the few other students in the cafeteria didn't seem to be paying attention.

Naruto almost growled. He couldn't believe how turned on he was getting from this. It hadn't been that long since their relationship had started. Neji and Hinata didn't even know about their new status. And yet it seemed Sasuke already knew exactly what to do to drive Naruto insane with lust.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's obvious frustration. He had to get out of here before this went too far and he embarrassed himself. Naruto cleared his throat and ignored Sasuke's chuckle. "I, uh, need to go start on my Japanese essay," he said a little loudly. "I totally forgot it was due on Monday."

Neji and Hinata looked over at him. "Alright. We'll see you later at Kiba's?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Naruto quickly agreed as he hopped up, eager to get away from Sasuke's ridiculous tongue action.

"Hey, wait up, dobe," Sasuke called out, amusement obvious in his tone. He chucked the rest of his cone in the trash before jogging to catch up to his fleeing boyfriend.

Naruto ignored the raven all the way to their dorm room. As Naruto unlocked the door, Sasuke pushed him in, locking the door with a flicker of his eyes.

"You're such a bastard, Sasuke," Naruto complained. "Hinata and Neji were sitting right there."

"I know," Sasuke murmured as he settled his hands on Naruto's hips and began pressing open-mouthed kisses against his throat. Naruto shivered as the cold from Sasuke's mouth met his warm skin. "That's the fun part. I love seeing how horny I can make you right in front of them."

Naruto groaned, rocking his hips against Sasuke's, letting him feel how turned on he was. He threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair as he continued his exploration of Naruto's neck, sucking softly on the pulse point.

"Besides," Sasuke added, "if I had known you'd get this hot over an ice cream cone, I wouldn't have had to work so hard to get you."

"There's not much better than ice cream," Naruto conceded. His last words were almost swallowed by a gasp as Sasuke moved to lave his ear lobe. "I _will _get you back for doing that in public, Uchiha."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it, Uzumaki," Sasuke promised. "But for now, let's take care of this little problem you seem to be having." He palmed Naruto's erection, bringing their mouths together in a hot kiss.

As he chased the taste of vanilla in Sasuke's mouth, Naruto confirmed some things were _definitely_ better than ice cream.

* * *

_You know, once this kid in my drawing and painting class was practically making out with his can of coffee. He was like three inches from my face, it was really gross -.-' Review!_


	11. 出来上がる｢できあがる｣

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto. I am also a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings._

_Warning: I don't know what to put here 'cept that this is pure crack, and, yea. Sort of drunken sex, in a way __(__・_____・__'__) __Don't like, don't read._

_P.S. They're really, really drunk. And naked._

* * *

#38 • Drunk

"Why're you touchin' my ochinchin, Uchiha?" Naruto peered down his body at the raven with a hand around his flaccid shaft.

"Need to make it..." Sasuke fumbled for the word, waving his free hand in descriptive but cryptic gyrations. "Bigger."

Naruto scrunched up his nose in distaste, sniffing passively. "Wha 'bout yers, teme?"

"Mine's fine," the raven protested. He took the blond's hand and placed it over his swollen crotch. "See?"

"Oh." Sasuke bent down and stuck out his tongue, licking the half-hard length like a child with a lollipop. His hand gripped the base of Naruto's cock harshly making the blond shriek.

"Stop squeezin' it so hard!" Naruto whined, pulling Sasuke's hand off of his cock with an air of alarm. "It'll 'splode!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Thass what we wan', izznt it?"

"Not yet. Want yers in my asshole first."

"Mmm." Sasuke sat up and away from his uke, allowing Naruto to lean back on his elbows and spread his legs. The blond lifted his hips, waving said asshole in a manner that the remaining functioning brain cells in his head no doubt thought was enticing for the brief moment before they got distracted again. "Hey, there's the bottle!"

"That's the empty one," Sasuke said, slowly making his way in between Naruto's legs. "Stop spinning it, 's making the room go round."

"Where's the full one then?" Naruto started to crawl away and Sasuke took hold of his hips to stop him.

"Wait! 'M fucking you!"

"Nuh-uh. Oh. Itai!"

"Gomen, missed. Hold still."

"Ow! What happened to onefingertwofingerthreefinger fuck?" Naruto shook free and pulled himself up to the desk and began to go through drawers. "Sasu-baka always forgettin' the lube." He found a bottle and studied it until he remembered how to open the lid, then took a hefty squirt onto three of his fingers. "Jus' wait."

Sasuke had slumped into a sitting position, and now he watched with his elbow propped on his knee and his chin propped on his hand as Naruto shoved the greasy salve into his entrance from behind. "You're leaving evidence," he said, when a good portion of the lube escaped onto the chair, the carpet, and small nearby objects. "Ino-san's gonna know."

"Ino likes it," Naruto said. "She lissens from th' keyhole.

A clatter of something falling (sounding suspiciously like a video camera) confirmed this statement.

"S'Okay, Ino," shouted Sasuke as the footsteps started to patter down the stairs. "You can watch if you want!"

Naruto froze and stared at Sasuke. "You wan' her to watch?"

"Why not? Then she'll know where this dick belongs," Sasuke said casually, pointing flamboyantly at his member.

"Not sure I wan' her t' watch," Naruto argued. "'Specially when I'm uke."

Sasuke snorted. "If it'll make you feel better, you can fuck me after I fuck you while she watches." He got to unsteady feet and went to open the door. "Ino! Oh, damn, she ran away."

"Maybe nex' time," Naruto sighed, and slid back down to the floor on his hands and knees. "C'mon, all ready now."

Sasuke, who had been trying to remember whether or not he'd had any evidence of their roommate's tendency toward voyeurism before this, turned to look at the object of his affections and felt a rush of emotion – or at least lust – increase his heart rate.

"S'bout time, dobe," the raven slurred, sauntering over his awaiting blond, tripping along the way.

The shouts of "More!" and "Harder!" could be heard from downstairs, vibrating the thin walls. That eventually faded into a mixed chorus of snores, which finally signalled it safe for Ino to go back up the stairs to collect her camera. Sasuke had left the door to the their bedroom open, she discovered, and temptation – which had been presented to her many times over the past couple years – finally collided with opportunity.

As quietly as possible, she pushed the door open a bit farther. It was rather disappointing to realize that, due to the fact that the two men had fallen asleep with their heads pillowed on each other's groins in such a way as to obscure the details she had snuck into discover, her imagination was going to continue to have to provide satisfaction. On the other hand, if she gave them enough booze, perhaps the offer which had been made tonight would be presented again.

She rather hoped it might, for she had been a single for a month or so. It wouldn't do for them to be more modest about their activities, no not at all.

It would spoil all her fun!

* * *

_...O.o _

_Review..._


	12. 風呂桶｢ふろおけ｣

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this deed to the London Bridge! That guy in the trench coat over there was selling it at a ridiculous deal! I just had to give him the number to my bank account and it was all mine! Now, what to do with my new bridge?_

_Warning: Shounen-ai, fluff, chibi love. Don't like, don't read._

_This is based off of a personal experience from when I was baby sitting these two little boys in my neighborhood. I thought it was weird... O.o_

* * *

#62 • Bath Tub

Mikoto stood in front of the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently on the tile floor with her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation as to why her youngest son and his best friend were completely drenched in mud. They had gone outside to play for _five minutes _and were already a complete mess.

"Well?" Mikoto stopped tapping her foot and leaned forward a little. "I'm waiting."

Sasuke took a deep breath before speaking. "Sakura-san pushed 'Ruto in a really big mud puddle, so I had to jump in and save him before he drowned."

Naruto shook his head, giving the raven a weird look. "That's not what happened, duck-butt. The evil Forehead Monster tried to kill me and _then _you came to save me, 'member?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot."

Mikoto smiled at the two boys, shaking her head. Adorable_. _"Alright. Take off your muddy clothes so I can take you two a bubble bath."

The five-year-olds visibly slumped, pouting. "Kaa-san, do we _have _to take a bath?"

"Yea, do we have to?"

"Yes, you do. Now hurry up before your father comes home." The female raven got down on her knees to help the little boys peel off their dirty clothes until they stood in their briefs. She led them upstairs to Sasuke's bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water and soap. Once she deemed the bubbles fluffy enough, she turned around to let the boys pull off their underwear and step inside the water. She sat down on top of the toilet as they started to clean themselves.

Sasuke picked up an orange sponge and drizzled it with body wash. "Turn around, dobe, so I can wash your back."

"I wanna wash your back, too!"

"Then just wait till I'm finished with you."

"Can't I go first?" Instead of contributing to the argument, the little raven took the blond by his shoulders and forcefully turned him around. "Hey-"

"You wash the front while I wash the back, okay? Then we switch."

"Tch, fine..." Naruto grabbed a red sponge and scrubbed his chest and stomach while Sasuke worked on his back and shoulders. When he was finished, Sasuke picked up a small plastic bucket and filled it with water. "Dobe, close your eyes."

"Okay." Sasuke dumped the water over Naruto's head, effectively rising away all the soap on his little body. They switched positions; Naruto behind Sasuke washing his back and Sasuke washing his front. Naruto poured a bucket of water over Sasuke's head, frowning when his hair style didn't change.

"Suke,were you born with that hair?" Sasuke turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I got your hair all wet and it's still in a duck-butt shape." Sasuke shrugged, rearranging the piles of foam all around the tub. Naruto sighed, dropping the subject. They continued to talk about other things, like Itachi's nail polish and Deidara's ponytail. They played with the foam, shaping it in different figures and plopping on each other's hair. Mikoto watched them with amusement, little boys were too cute. She eventually stopped listening, lost in her own thoughts. After awhile, she picked up a few words from their conversation. "... and then we'll get married and have lots and lots of children and-"

"What?!" They flinched, probably having forgot someone else was in the room with them. Sasuke blushed, feeling exploited.

"Uchiha-chan, it's not nice to listen to other people's conversations."

Mikoto blinked. "Excuse me?"

Naruto crossed his arms, nodding for an unknown reason. "Suke is going to be my wife when we grow up. He's gonna have all my babies-"

"Shush your mouth, dobe! I will not be the wife!" Sasuke splashed Naruto with water, an angry blush coloring his cheeks. "If anyone's gonna be the girl, it's you!"

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance. "But _why?" _

"Cause you're shorter. And Kaa-chan's shorter than Otou-san. And have you _seen _what Itachi does to Deidara when they're alone in his room?"

_Oh dear... _Mikoto groaned, her face buried in her hands. She just hoped that Fugaku wouldn't find out about this.

* * *

_Hmm... review. Please. I'd like to know your thoughts. _


	13. シャワー

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Konohagakure. I haven't even asked about it._

_Warning: Even though Sasuke sounds like uke here, he's seme. Just denying the fact that he wants a blow job. SasuNaru, oral, a little OOCness. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

#51 • Shower

The sound of the shower door opening and the draft made Sasuke spin around, wiping shampoo from his eyes. "Hey," he said as Naruto stepped into the shower with him, naked and still rumpled from sleep. "I've got to be on campus in twenty minutes. Wait your turn."

Naruto blinked at him, then shut the door and crowded into Sasuke's space, reaching for the soap behind him. "It's cold," he grumbled.

"You're like a walking heater." Sasuke elbowed him out of the spray so he could rinse the shampoo from his hair. "Suck it up."

Naruto was looking at him with the distant, intent sort of expression that meant he wasn't listening to a word Sasuke said. He stared at the raven's chest, then drew his gaze down, following the trail of bubbles as they coursed over him.

"Hey." Sasuke was not getting hard, damn it, he was not. He had a lecture to get to, and his class was halfway across campus. "Stop looking at me like that. If you're not going to behave, I'm going to kick you out and make you shiver until I'm done."

Naruto lifted his gaze to Sasuke's slowly. "Look at you like what?"

"Oh my god, you know what. Like you'd eat me with a spoon if only you knew where to start."

The light that sparked in Naruto's eyes was not reassuring in the least. Neither was his slow grin, which seemed to say that Sasuke had just given him the best idea ever.

"Oh god," Sasuke moaned. "No. _No_. Dobe—"

Naruto dropped to his knees, his hands going to Sasuke's hips. The water poured onto him, but he just blinked it out of his eyes and looked up at Sasuke with that same hungry expression.

"Shit." Somehow, Sasuke's hands had found their way into Naruto's hair, cupping his skull. "Oh my god, Kakashi-sensei's going to kill me."

Naruto pulled Sasuke forward until the hot water pounded his back. He leaned forward and ghosted his breath across Sasuke's cock, which was, in fact, growing hard very rapidly, no matter what Sasuke might have told himself. "Yes?" Naruto asked, smiling slyly as he glanced up. The picture he made like that was nothing short of obscene. Obscene and completely unfair.

"You're a terrible influence," Sasuke gasped. "A terrible influence. I'm going to be the only student ever to fail because his boyfriend gave him too many blow jobs."

Naruto sat on his haunches, putting distance between them. Sasuke choked off a desperate sound and grabbed onto Naruto's hair again, pulled him back in. "I didn't say stop."

Naruto's grin flashed, pure victory, an instant before he leaned in and sucked Sasuke's cock into his mouth. He was quick, relentless, his cheeks hollowing out every time he drew back. Sasuke's head swam and he threw a hand out to brace against the wall. He was going to fall. He was going to fall and crack his head open on the tile and die and some poor coroner was going to have to explain to his father that his youngest son had suffered death by blow job. Itachi would probably make sure it was engraved on his tombstone, because his aniki's sense of humor was completely terrible.

Naruto laughed, his breath warm around Sasuke's heated flesh, and it was only then that Sasuke realized he'd said all of that out loud. "You're not going to die," Naruto said, and licked a long stripe up his cock. "I'd catch you."

Sasuke lasted maybe another thirty seconds before he came hard, pouring himself down Naruto's throat. Naruto licked him clean thoroughly before he rose to his feet, shut the water off, and ushered Sasuke out of the shower and into a towel. "Fifteen minutes left," he said as he glanced at Sasuke's watch on the counter. "You can make it."

Sasuke just stood there and stared at him dumbly. "But you didn't even get off."

Naruto's grin was pure sin. He walked across the room naked and dripping, sprawled out on his back on the bed so that he was on full display. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He gaped at Naruto, unmoving.

Naruto glanced at the bedside clock. "Fourteen minutes. Shouldn't you be putting clothes on?"

Sasuke didn't attend Kakashi-sensei's class that day. It was a testament to his genius that he managed not to fail any classes at all that semester.

* * *

_Sasuke is such a pessimist XD Review!_


	14. 眼鏡｢がんきょう｣

_Disclaimer: I...do...not...loadingloadingloading...own...conne ction lost. Dialing-up. Ringringringbeeeeeep...loadingloadingloading...__Naruto._

_Warning: Shounen-ai, fluff, hints of lemon-type-stuff. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

#88 • Glasses

Sasuke sat at his desk, staring intently at the screen of his laptop while typing furiously. He had a report due in an hour, but, due to a certain blond idiot, he was only sixty percent through. He paused, adjusting the thin-framed reading glasses on his nose. His fingers returned to the keyboard, filling the dorm room with loud tapping and the occasional rustling of paper.

Several minutes later, the raven heard the door open and close behind him. Tan arms encircled his shoulders endearingly, a chin settling in the juncture of his neck and shoulders. Sasuke turned away from the screen, meeting the sapphire gaze of his lover. "Okaeri, dobe."

"Tadaima, teme." Naruto pressed a light kiss to Sasuke's lips, which was happily returned before Sasuke pulled away to continue his schoolwork. Naruto sighed; he was a little annoyed that the raven was such an over achiever. It cut into their male bondage- er, bonding time. Naruto bit the Uchiha's ear, running his fingers down his chest. "Ne, Sasuke-"

"No." Naruto did a double take, sputtering in confusion. "No? What do you mean _no? _I didn't even say anything yet."

Sasuke snorted, smirking slightly. "Dobe, I can practically _smell _your arousal. You're not gettin' any until I finish this paper."

"But, Sasuke!"

"No means no, dobe. Stop being such a child." Naruto groaned, sulking off of Sasuke's shoulders. "Bastard."

"Don't worry, I'll be a bastard to you later."

"Tch, hentai." Sasuke turned his head, sending the blond a smirk over his shoulder. "Only for you, koi."

Naruto blushed, sticking his tongue out at the back of the raven's head when he turned around. The blond dragged his feet to the kitchen, grabbing an instant ramen cup from the counter. He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. He crossed his arms, pouting until the kettle started whistling loudly. He poured the boiling water into his ramen cup, stabbing and stirring the dry noodles until they were soft and ready for consumption. He plopped down onto their bed, stuffing ramen angrily in his mouth until he felt the bed dip behind him and arms around his waist.

"Bastard, I thought you were working on that stupid paper."

"Hn, I finished." Sasuke kissed the blond's jaw, leaving red marks on his neck. Naruto turned around in Sasuke's lap, straddling his hips. Sasuke's hands settled on Naruto's ass, squeezing softly. The blond kissed the raven's nose, bringing a tiny smile to his normally emotionless face.

"You're still wearing your glasses," Naruto pointed out, sliding them off of his face. Sasuke chuckled, fingering the edge of Naruto's shorts. "Yes, I was aware of that. Do you have a problem with them?"

The blond set the eyeglasses on the bed next to them, shaking his head. "No, it's just that there was so much we did before you got them. Like when you shagged me in the library back when you were a virgin."

Sasuke sighed, unzipping the blond's shorts. "I liked that library..."

Naruto laughed lightly, peeling off both of their shirts. "You're a kinky bitch, Suke. Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself."

The raven rolled his eyes with a smirk, leaving butterfly kisses on scarred, tan cheeks. Naruto grinned, moaning softly when he felt Sasuke's hand venture down his boxers. He gripped the Uchiha's forearms, bucking his hips slightly as two fingers pressed against his entrance teasingly. Naruto shivered, his breath coming out in shallow, heavy pants. His forehead met Sasuke's shoulder, his tongue leaving trails along the pale neck.

"Nya, bastard, stop teasing and fuck me already," the blond whispered harshly, tugging softly on black locks.

"As you wish, dobe," Sasuke whispered back, switching their position so that he was hovering over his lover. He removed the rest of their clothes and settled in between Naruto's legs. He leaned over, kissing the inside of tan thighs. He eyed the blond's growing erection before meeting a pair of lovely, lust-filled blue eyes.

"I love you, Naruto," the raven said quietly, bringing his lips dangerously close to Naruto's prick. The blond blushed, fingers curling into the sheets.

"Love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

_I should've written a lemon for this. Poo. The next chapter will be PWP, then. Review!_


	15. 情欲｢じょうよく｣

_Disclaimer: Yo, Kishimoto-chan! Borrowing the kids for a while, don't worry. I'll have them dry-cleaned before I return them. _

_Warning: The title says it all. Lemon, lemon, lemon. So sour you'll need a glass of lemonade to go with it. You'll all like this, so read. Oh, and yes, this is a continuation of the last one. _

* * *

#13 • Lust

Sasuke licked his lips, and Naruto gasped as the raven's mouth wrapped around him, teeth lightly grazing his skin. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."

Sasuke chuckled, the sound vibrating through Naruto's body. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked along his length. Naruto's hands entangled in his hair and his hips moved forward just slightly.

"Bastard, get on with it already," the blond groaned, back arching off the mattress. Naruto jerked suddenly when he felt Sasuke's finger circling his entrance. His voice rose high as Sasuke slipped his finger past the tight ring of skin at the same time he squeezed the base of his cock. He couldn't decide which sensation to follow and decided to press back against his finger.

Sasuke pushed his finger in further, eliciting a moan from the blond. He bobbed his head faster and sucked as he stroked him. He crooked his finger and hit his prostate. Naruto groaned louder and thrust his hips forward, pushing deeper in his mouth, making the raven nearly gag. Thankfully, he reacted fast enough to open his throat more.

The blond lost control, cumming down Sasuke's throat with a shout. The raven leaned back on knees and gently caressed the inside of Naruto's thighs. Long slender fingers ghosted up higher and under Naruto's balls causing the other man's breath to hitch in throat. Naruto propped up onto his elbows, shooting Sasuke a half-glare.

"Hey! Get back there! If I don't have your dick in me soon I'll kill you!" Naruto snapped.

"Are you threatening me, dobe?" He raised an eyebrow and gave him an arrogant smirk.

"You fucking bet I am! Fuck me, you little shit!" Naruto was slightly ashamed at the amount of being he was doing, he rarely ever did when he was in bed with Sasuke, but even with that amazing head he was just given his cock was still painfully hard. Enough was enough.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'd be honored," Sasuke purred. Before Naruto could blink, Sasuke had spread his legs and slammed his own very hard and very thick length into Naruto.

Naruto howled both in pleasure and pain at the lack of preparation and warning Sasuke had given him. At this point, he didn't care if he felt pain; he just needed Sasuke in him.

Sasuke fucked him at an agonizingly slow pace. Naruto almost stopped breathing as he felt the Uchiha's hardness fill him inside over and over, deeper and deeper.

Sasuke continued taking his time with him, reveling in the whimpers and gasping noises that came from Uzumaki Naruto's mouth. Sasuke smirked to himself, pleased by the results of his actions. But even a horn dog like him has limits and Sasuke was soon panting and thrusting hard and fast into Naruto, giving out a loud, deep-throated growl as he came inside him. When his orgasm finished he slid out of Naruto, ignoring the blond's complaints that he still hadn't cum. Instead Sasuke took his fingers and coated them with the cum that was on his cock and slowly dripping out of Naruto's well-fucked hime. He then proceeded to slowly spread it on the head of his cock. All Naruto could do was watch wide-eyed and slack jawed.

Faster than a snake, Sasuke moved up and straddled Naruto's chest between his knees, his half hard cock positioned right in front of Naruto's lips. "Lick it clean," Sasuke crooned softly.

"W-what?" Naruto breathed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Mmm, no. Lick it clean and I will let you cum." Sasuke tipped his head to the side in thought, and then he smiled darkly, eyes glittering with mischief. "I'll even do that bondage shit you obsess over."

You see, it had been awhile since Sasuke had done any hard core BDSM with him. The first time Sasuke relented he had thought he had died and gone to heaven. The drawback was that Sasuke is a sadist and leaves him almost as weak as a kitten for a couple of hours afterwards. He'd only been able to experience it first hand twice before, but damn if he didn't want it a third time. Fuck the consequences.

Licking his lips, Naruto grinned and began licking the sticky cum off of Sasuke's cock. He was very pleased with himself when he was able to bring Sasuke to full hardness again in just a few licks, and took special care to flick the tip of his tongue over Sasuke's slit, relishing the small gasp that graced Sasuke's lips. Sasuke wasn't the only one with the talented tongue in the bedroom.

Once Sasuke's cock was sufficiently cleaned of his spend, Naruto just raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Well? Get to work, teme."

* * *

_Dammit. I don't know how to write a bondage scene. I'm gonna have to work on that..._

_So until then, you're stuck with this. Review..._


	16. 図書館｢としょかん｣

_Disclaimer: This fic bears no intentional resemblance to any persons living or dead. If I'm doing my job right, it should bear a very great resemblance to persons made up and not owned by me._

_Warning: Yaoi, vague library sex, horribly written lemon, bipolar!Sasuke. Don't like, don't read._

_I apologize ahead of time for this crappy chapter. School's out and I am _exhausted_..._

* * *

#9 • Library

It was ten-thirty on a Friday night so, needless to say, Sasuke was surprised to see Uzumaki Naruto, of all people, approaching the checkout desk. He didn't think Naruto even knew where the library was.

Naruto came to a stop directly in front of Sasuke's terminal without a second glance at Temari, who was filling out paperwork at the end of the desk.

"Hey," Naruto said, flashing him a signature grin. Sasuke fought back a blush before responding.

"Hn, hello." He managed to answer indifferently for the most part, though his voice did crack slightly.

The thing is - Uzumaki Naruto was absolutely adorable. His body was toned but still thin and feminine-ish, and his skin was all golden. He's got beautiful, intense blue eyes that just left him mesmerized. Sasuke wasn't really attracted to the idiot type, but he's never seen Naruto up close before. Naruto, turns out, had these pouty pink lips that made Sasuke's mind overflow with obscene thoughts. And those scars, for Kami's sake, made him look ten times cuter than the average uke. So, yeah, he might be a dobe, but he's sexy as hell, and Sasuke didn't think he's actually ever been this close to someone this attractive.

Naruto looked at him sympathetically, smiling a bit. "Working on Friday night, ne?"

Sasuke nodded, reprimanding himself internally for his anxiety. So not Uchiha-like. "Hn."

"I've been having some trouble with the photocopier," Naruto continued, adjusting the sweater on his shoulders.

"Mmm."

Temari, who had been regarding them with interest, decided to put in her two cents. "Sasuke's good with the photocopiers, he can probably figure it out for you."

Sasuke glared at Temari, but she just smiled back knowingly.

"Really?" The blond asked and tilted his head to the right, thumbing the back pockets of his dark jeans. "You think you could give me a hand?"

"Well," the raven protested, "I'm supposed to be on the desk-"

"Oh, please." Temari gestured to the virtually empty library. "I think I can handle it."

There's an awkward pause and Sasuke wondered furiously if he can avoid this situation without ruining his reputation.

"Guess I could take a look," he sighed, acting as if this was actually a waste of his time.

"Great!"

Sasuke tried not to stare at Naruto's ass as he followed him to the photocopiers, but it was ultimately a completely futile attempt. He could feel Temari's smirk from here.

Naruto led him right past the main photo copy room, which was brightly lit and close to the busy hum of the first floor computer lab. Instead, they went downstairs to the little nook way in the back of the periodicals section. It was dead quiet down there and actually a bit unnerving.

"So here it is," Naruto said, making a sweeping motion with his arm. "I keep getting this error message and a really annoying beeping sound."

Naruto stepped to the side to let the raven get close to the machine, but then stepped up behind him and stood too close to peer over Sasuke's shoulder. It was fucking distracting.

With Naruto practically breathing in his ear, it took Sasuke an embarrassingly long time to realize that the problem was just that Naruto's print card had run out.

"Hn," he said, relieved, "You just have to-"

He straightened and turned around, but Naruto was right there in his personal source and was - _fuck _- staring at Sasuke's mouth.

_Holy shit, I am screwed, _Sasuke repeated to himself, and decided to just cut his losses and go with it. He leaned a little closer to the blond, enough to feel the shorter boy's breath on his lips.

"You need more money on your print card," Sasuke said in a low voice, undressing the blond with his eyes. He _really _just wanted to fuck him into the wall at this point.

"Oh yeah? Could you help me with that?"

Sasuke didn't respond, licking his suddenly dry lips. He didn't think Naruto was serious considering their close proximity, and he looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. Naruto let a slow, sexy grin roll onto his face. "Sasuke," he fucking _purred, _soft and seductive. It sent a shiver down the Uchiha's spine, and he tried to control his now unsteady breathing.

"I can-" he started, because _someone _has to pretend like they don't care, but then Naruto touched him, his hand brushing against his in a mock casual kind of way that made Sasuke's breath hitch and unintentionally press his back into the hard edge of the photocopier.

Naruto lifted his hand and put it deliberately on Sasuke's chest. Naruto's hand skimmed over his body lightly, and Sasuke gathered himself enough to to say, "What are you doing, dobe?"

"What do you want me to do, Uchiha?"

Naruto leaned forward, and Sasuke felt the slight brush of his body. "Sasuke," Naruto rolled off his tongue again. Before Sasuke realized what was happening, Naruto licked his neck.

Sasuke grunted in pleasure, bringing his hands to Naruto's hips and pulled him so that their bodies were touching. The blond does it again, clenching his hand in Sasuke's shirt to keep him there. Naruto's other hand curled around the back of the raven's head, tugging him down to kiss him. It's wet and messy and dirty, and Naruto sucked Sasuke's tongue into his mouth. Naruto's body was hard and hot against his, and he snuck a hand underneath his sweater to touch skin.

When he managed to, Naruto's warm smooth side under his pain, Naruto shifted a little, pressing his erection hard against the top of Sasuke's thigh. But when Sasuke shifted back, the photocopier beeped, and Sasuke was all-too-suddenly aware of where he was and what he's _supposed _to be doing.

He pushed Naruto away, wiping away the sweat forming on his forehead. He was breathing heavily and ran his fingers through his ebony bangs.

Naruto looked disheveled and flushed and a little mauled. He was panting a bit, his lips were bruised and glistening pink.

"What?" Naruto's voice sounded different, raspy and needy. "Don't stop." He tried to step closer, but Sasuke put a hand on his chest to prevent him from advancing any further.

"I work here," he reasoned, not really meaning any of the words coming from his mouth. "And anyone can come by."

Naruto grabbed the raven's wrist with both hands, looking down at his fingers. "There's no one here," he said, "Just - let me -"

Naruto glanced back at the raven's onyx gaze, bending his neck forward to kiss the top of Sasuke's hand. That's it, that's what did it. Sasuke pulled him close enough to whisper, "Not here," and grabbed Naruto's hand to pull him out of the photocopier nook and into the back corner of the periodicals. It's the darkest, most obscure corner of the library he could think of, and it still felt to public. He couldn't help it, though; couldn't help pulling that sexy dobe with him. Sasuke wasn't much of an exhibitionist, so he tried reassuring himself that no one was at the library this late anyway, much less in the periodicals section.

As soon as they were tucked as our of sight as he could manage, he pins Naruto against the wall and kisses the blond once more to forget where they were. He sucked that pink bottom lip into his mouth and bit gently into it. Naruto gasped and jerked his hips against Sasuke's. The raven smirked and slid his hand down Naruto's back under his jeans.

Naruto seemed a little disoriented when Sasuke pulled away, but then the raven slithered gracefully onto his knees to undo Naruto's fly and pulled out his cock. Naruto's brain whites out, and there's suction and great, and _shit, _Sasuke did something with his tongue that should be _illegal. _Naruto could barely stand to look down, because the sight of Sasuke's lips stretched around his dick was almost too much. He looks down anyway; he didn't want to miss that, not a second. Then Sasuke's hand slid up his thigh and squeezed his ass through his jeans, he suddenly deep throats him and swallowed around his throbbing length. Naruto released without warning, and Sasuke swallowed him down, every drop.

Naruto leaned dazedly against the wall and stared down at Sasuke. Sasuke licked his lips and looked back up at him. His hand was stroking his cock through his jeans.

"Come here," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke up and shoved his own jeans and boxers down at the same time. Sasuke made a muffled kind of noise, but Naruto was too busy extracting the raven's sick from his slacks to pay any attention. Sasuke made another noise, this one clearly a demanding growl as Naruto wrapped his fingers around his erection. The blond bent down and captured the raven's prick in his mouth to slick him up a bit before turning and facing the wall. He leaned his head on one arm, his other hand guiding Sasuke between his thighs. The head of the raven's cock presses against the blond's entrance, and Sasuke groans and thrusts forward.

"Like this?" He said into Naruto's neck and thrusts again, his fingers digging into Naruto's hips. Naruto moaned and tensed around Sasuke's length was leaking enough precum to make his cock a bit slippery, but there was still some rough friction between Naruto's inner walls, and it felt hot and desperate and illicit. Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke thrusted against his prostate. It was way too soon to get hard again, but the blond's cock wanted to. He shuddered and began to meet Sasuke's thrusts, pressing back against his hard body.

It didn't take much more before Sasuke bit his neck and came, bucking erratically as he coated Naruto's thighs and balls. It was ridiculously hot, Naruto's cock twitches and he moaned softly.

After a minute, Sasuke pushed carefully away from him to zip up his slacks. Naruto, little belated, reached down and pulled his boxers and jeans up. The raven offers him a hand and helps the blond to his feet. Before either one of them could speak, someone clears their throat behind them. Sasuke's manager, Ebisu-san, was standing there with his cheeks red with mortification.

"Uchiha..." Dammit_._

* * *

_This sucked so bad... I understand if you don't review -.-'_


	17. めんどくさい

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I don't even own the humorous disclaimer I was going to put here._

_Warning: Shounen-ai, fluff, breaking glass. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

#71 • Troublesome

"How'd it go?" Shikamaru asked when Naruto and Sasuke walked through the front door.

Naruto walked right by him without a word and headed upstairs. Sasuke watched him go, a strained look on his face.

"You were right," Sasuke said, handing Shikamaru the bag of groceries, "Naruto's mom is a dick. That woman has a stick shoved so far up her ass I'm surprised she can even sit straight."

Shikamaru grimaced: that was to be expected. He had known the blond's parents for years. They weren't exactly the nicest people around.

"What happened?" he asked as Sasuke settled himself at the kitchen table with a glass of water.

"Well, let's see. First," Sasuke said, ticking off on his fingers, "She complained about his clothes, then his weight, then his lack of a real job, then how he's not a real musician, then how he never calls her, I couldn't even listen to half of what she said Naruto was so upset."

Shikamaru sat down in the chair across from Sasuke, who suddenly seemed way too tired for just a two and a half hour outing. Naruto had been putting off Sasuke meeting his parents for years, though Sasuke had met Naruto's baa-chan multiple times and gotten along great with her. If things hadn't been so serious between them, Shikamaru doubted Naruto would have ever let Sasuke step foot inside his childhood home. Music and school hadn't been the only reasons Shikamaru and Naruto had become friends. As boys both had had terrible home lives they had found solace and escape in each other.

"And what'd they think of you?" Shikamaru asked, already wincing at the idea of what Sasuke was about to say.

"Oh, they loved me," the raven said sarcastically.

He took a gulp of water before answering Shika's question.

"They kept saying they were so glad Naruto was happy with an Uchiha who was just as successful as him-" Sasuke wrinkled his nose, "They made more than a few comments about how they'd always known Naruto would turn out gay- his mom said he'd always been a 'happy little faggot'- and it was a good thing he was never going to have children, so at least the short gene would die with him."

Shikamaru shook his head in amazement.

"Are you serious?" he asked Sasuke, whose eyes had steeled emotionless.

"Dead serious," Sasuke said.

A sound like glass breaking and an angry scream came from upstairs.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said, pushing his chair back from the table, "I've got to go check on Naruto."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said dully as Sasuke stood up.

Sasuke emptied the glass in the sink and put it on the counter just a little too hard. Shikamaru heard him breathe out harshly. He looked at the raven and the angry set to the Uchiha's shoulders and jaw.

Shikamaru briefly considered driving over to Naruto's parents' house and cussing his bitch of a mother out. That woman didn't deserve someone as sweet as Naruto for a son. Shikamaru really hoped one day he would have the chance to snap her scrawny little bitch neck. Naruto was too good for all the shit he'd suffered under her 'love'. "How troublesome."

Sasuke opened Naruto's bedroom door. Broken glass lay just inside, along with several sturdier shoes and books. Naruto sat on the bed, his legs folded up to his body and his eyes a furious electric blue. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. He laid one arm around the bass player's shoulder. Naruto leaned into him, biting his lip hard to keep from crying.

"You want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked, tracing a finger along Naruto's cheek.

His little lover looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke thought his heart would break from the pain reflected in Naruto's eyes.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Naruto asked, the corners of his mouth pulling down, "Why am I always the screw-up child? I try and try but it's never good enough. God, we're famous all over Europe and we're known in America. We make more than enough money doing stuff we love but it's still not enough."

"Hn," Sasuke said, his fingers spinning small circles across Naruto's back.

"And then they had to talk about you and how horrible you are. I mean, really? They never even gave you a chance, Sasuke, they just hated you because they hate me. They're my parents: they're supposed to love me. What's wrong with me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking.

Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Naruto and kissed him. Naruto smiled just a little and rested his head against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke kissed his lover again with the easy familiarity of a long relationship, tangling their fingers together. No matter how many times Sasuke touched his dobe, he could never get used to the feeling of Naruto's skin against his. Naruto's voice and his unique smell were like sweetest honey to Sasuke. He never, ever wanted to let Naruto go.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Naruto. Your mom and dad, maybe, weren't meant to be parents. If they can't appreciate you for the wonderful, caring man you turned out to be, then they never should have been allowed to have you," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's wrist.

"But why can't I be enough? What do I have to do?" Naruto asked, his sad eyes meeting Sasuke's.

Sasuke hissed softly, mentally cursing the horrible people Naruto called his parents. No one deserved people like them in their lives.

"You know what I say?" Sasuke said, "I say, fuck them. They don't love you and they never will. Stop trying for them. You have the rest of your family, you have your friends, God, you have your fans, Naruto. There are six billion people on this earth. So what if those two don't like you? There are a whole hell of a lot more who do."

Naruto sniffled and Sasuke knew his words couldn't change the pain Naruto's parents had caused. Those two were the two people who were supposed to always love you, no matter what, and it was a cruel joke that Naruto's did not. Sasuke doubted if they ever had. He wondered what was wrong with people nowadays that they could ignore and hurt their own blood the way they do. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji. All of them had dealt with hellish childhoods and there had been nothing they could do about it. But there was something Sasuke could do for Naruto: he could love him. He could fill in the gaps that his parents had left.

"You're enough for me," Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear, "You're perfect to me, Naruto, and you always will be."

* * *

_You know, I wish Sasuke could be this sweet in canon. That would be nice..._

_Ne, review!_


	18. 退屈｢たいくつ｣

_Disclaimer: I own none of this. I do not own Naruto or any rights to his image or personality. I do not own the moon or the stars. I do not own human genders, other than my own personal original factory equipment. Honest. Nope, not me. I most certainly do not own the rights to a billion dollar graphic literary work. Damn it._

_Warning: Crack, SasuNaru friendship, stupidity. Don't like, don't read. _

_I repeat, this is crack. Don't take it seriously. Also, I didn't beta this one, so excuse my mistakes, please!_

* * *

#8 • Boredom

_"Sasuke, I've been in love with you since the moment I saw your dark eyes and beautiful face," Naruto praised, running a hand through the hair that he loved so much._

_Sasuke blushed at the younger boy's touch, looking down at his hands. "Naru," he said after a moment, "You know we can't be together." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his black eyes meeting the other boy's blue ones. "My father would be furious-"_

_"I don't care," Naruto murmured, leaning forward and catching Sasuke's lips under his._

_Kissing Sasuke was everything Naruto had thought it would be. The older boy's lips were full, but not too full, and even though Sasuke protested vocally, physically he had no objections to what was happening between the two. He kissed Naruto back and his stomach was filled with an intensity that he'd never felt before. His lips tingled from the sensation of finally kissing the boy he'd dreamt of for so long. They caressed each other's bodies; running up the backs of necks, through hair, traveling down chests, and encircling waists. Sasuke pulled back slightly, eyes fluttering open, as he felt Naruto's hand move towards the button of his pants. _

Sasuke looked up from the computer screen, glancing around the room to see what everybody else was doing, making sure none of them knew what he was up to.

Kiba and Hinata were chatting as they ate onigiri, Neji was glaring at the back of Lee's head who was talking animatedly to Gaara, Ino and Sakura sat on the couch gossiping behind a sketchy magazine, and Naruto sat next to Sasuke on floor, eyes trained on the television set in front of them. Sasuke smirked slightly at how easily his friend could become entranced by a children's television show.

Sasuke's eyes flickered back to the screen of his laptop, reading that last sentence again. '_Sasuke pulled back slightly, eyes fluttering open as he felt Naruto's hand move towards the button of his pants.' _How old was the fangirl who had written this? And why, in a lot of these stories, were he and Naruto so eager to kiss each other? Why did the fangirls think that Naruto's lips held the answer to every one of Sasuke's life problems?

With these thoughts floating through Sasuke's head, he looked at Naruto again. The blond reached for the can of shota he knew was somewhere beside him and Sasuke watched as he took a sip without his eyes once leaving the television.

Setting the laptop down beside him, Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto, their shoulders lightly touching. Naruto didn't notice. Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto still didn't notice. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to check that the others were still occupied with whatever they were doing. They were.

"Dobe?" Sasuke looked pointedly at his best friend, waiting for a response.

"What, bastard?" Naruto's eyebrows raised slightly in acknowledgement of his name.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, his stomach in knots at what he was about to do, then grabbed Naruto's cheeks between his hands, forcing the blond to face him, and firmly pressed their lips together in one swift movement.

He felt... nothing. No sparks. No fireworks. If anything, Sasuke felt like he was kissing a child goodnight. He pulled away, releasing Naruto's face from his grip, and picking up his laptop to exit out from the story he'd been reading.

"What..." Naruto paused, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "What the hell was that for?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just testing something. Don't worry about it."

Naruto stared blankly at the raven before he nodded at the explanation, turning around to face Sakura and Ino. "Hey, Sakura, Sasuke's gay. He just kissed me."

_Well__, _Sasuke thought before punching Naruto across the room, _this__ is the last time I read __fan fiction._

* * *

_Oh, Sasuke, you know you ship SasuNaru deep inside that bastard heart of yours XD Review!_


	19. ランジェリー

_Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I spent all my money on a Sasuke plushie._

_Warning: Lime, heels, and chocolate sauce. Don't like, don't read._

_I found this in some random folder on my computer labeled 'Valentine's Day'. Better late than never, yes?_

* * *

#39 • Lingerie

"You gotta promise that you are not gonna laugh okay?"

"I swear, I won't laugh," Sasuke swore as he kept eyeing the slightly ajar bathroom door. He was tempted to lean forward and back in hopes of maybe catching a glimpse of Naruto before he came out. But he knew that it was impossible to get a look from his perch on the bed if Naruto was standing behind the door.

And then all he saw was golden skin and black.

His breath caught on the intake, eyes widening and mouth falling open as Naruto carefully walked out towards him. He tottered momentarily, making Sasuke jerk half out of his seat but he quickly regained his footing and came to stand in front of the raven. Who suspected that he may have swallowed his tongue.

Naruto seemed unsure of where to put his hands and simply crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his hips to the side. Which dragged Sasuke's eyes down and further south to the black heels.

"Well?" he heard Naruto ask nervously from somewhere north of his gaze.

A small disbelieving laugh slipped out of him as he took in the sight of Naruto's strong legs encased in black fishnet stockings. "God…" he choked out, "You…"

"Look like an idiot." Naruto completed before starting to kick the shoes off.

Sasuke's hands darted out to rest on Naruto's hips, squeezing in warning as he blurted out, "No!" He looked up into Naruto's nervous blue eyes. "You look amazing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, not believing Sasuke as he waved a hand over himself, "In heels, stockings and black panties?"

"God yes." Sasuke licked his dry lips at the sudden flare in Naruto's eyes. He exhaled shakily as Naruto dropped both hands into his hair and opened his eyes. Naruto's abs were rising and falling slowly with every breath. Sasuke leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to the muscles, feeling the muscles jerk underneath the touch.

He mouthed down, nuzzling the thin trail of hair dipping down into the lace panties. His hands had already moved to tracing slow lines over Naruto's firm ass. Using his teeth, he tugged at the panties playfully and turned his eyes up. Naruto was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, a flush covering his cheeks.

Sasuke swallowed at the heated look. "Where'd you put the chocolate sauce?" he asked in a husky voice. The slightly dazed look in Naruto's eyes faded away before he murmured, "On the table."

Nipping one last time on the golden skin in front of him, he pulled his hands back. He gave Naruto a small smirk, "Go get it?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, clearly a bit irritated that Sasuke was playing with him (which was something he enjoyed though). "You just want to watch me walk around like this don't you?"

The smirk became wider and Naruto sighed before sauntering over to the bedside table to grab the small bottle sitting on top of it. He gave Sasuke a look over his shoulder, "Satisfied?"

Sasuke's smirk was sly, sharp, predatory as he stood up and walked up to him, taking the bottle out of his hand. Naruto swallowed slowly, watching Sasuke's eyes follow the slight bobbing motion. He held his breath when Sasuke raised his hand up and stroked his neck and dragged lazy fingers down to the middle of his chest.

"I'll be satisfied after I'm done fucking you in the mattress." Naruto felt his blood boil at the thought and followed the gentle pressure the fingers were applying, taking a step back before he slowly reclined on the bed. Sasuke followed, placing a knee between Naruto's parted legs as he crawled on top of him.

His voice was low and dark, promising purely carnal pleasures as he guided Naruto higher up on the mattress. "Turn around." He placed a warning hand on Naruto's thighs as he tried to slip the heels off. "These stay on." he instructed before pushing Naruto's hips up in the air.

The blond was tempted to ask what Sasuke had planned but the tongue tracing up his spine made him forget everything except Sasuke's name. Whining and panting, he rolled his back into the caress. There was a slight pause that gave him a chance to catch his breath and he lay there gripping tightly onto the white silk sheets.

The next pressure he felt against his skin was softer, thicker and more teasing. He craned his head around to figure out what Sasuke was doing. When he caught sight of the open bottle in Sasuke's hand, he gave up and shivered at the teasing brush strokes.

Sasuke was tracing lazy circles and swirls across his back, his voice was distant and far-away as he murmured, "You have such a beautiful back." When he leaned in to kiss and lick up the paths he had traced, Naruto bit down on his lips to stop the embarrassing litany of noises that were bubbling up in his chest.

The bite was staring to really hurt by the time Sasuke had made his way down to his lower back. And he was a sweating, shaky wreck. He could feel his erection pressing uncomfortably against the scratchy lace and he couldn't even use his own hands to relieve some of the pressure. When Naruto had attempted to, Sasuke had abruptly stopped laving at his mid-back.

So all he could really do was hold back the whines and jerk from time to time into thin air in vain. He had to remember to breathe as he turned his red face on the soft bed sheets but frankly, it seemed far too difficult. Especially when Sasuke's hands began to knead his ass. Naruto moaned softly and pressed back into the touch, wanting more. Sasuke shushed him, fingers slipping underneath the elastic before they began to slowly drag the lace and stockings down until his ass was bare for the raven.

Naruto panted, "Take them all off." His voice was shaky as he thrust back slightly into Sasuke's hands. His erection was trapped more painfully than before, staining the material with precome. Sasuke however, ignored the plea as he picked the bottle up again. One hand was holding his open and he held his breath, wondering what Sasuke was planning.

Naruto's entire body jerked when he felt something thick slide down the clef of his ass. "Fuck!" he yelped, trying once again to have a look at Sasuke. And he caught sight of a dark head lowering down. "FUCK!" he cursed again when he felt a hot tongue licking up the chocolate.

He was pretty damn sure that the sheets were going to be ruined if Sasuke didn't catch all of the dripping sauce. But the other man was content to lazily lap up the thick liquid, paying special attention to the drops falling from his balls. "You taste so sweet." Sasuke whispered against his balls. He was a mess of noises as he thrust into Sasuke's face, wanting more except Sasuke seemed more intent on breaking his brain.

Tears were gathering in his eyes in sheer frustration by the time Sasuke's tongue came up to give kittenish laps at his puckered hole. A gasping sob dropped out when Sasuke's hand came up to tease his erection through the wet patch of lace. He just closed his eyes and tried to hang on as Sasuke's fingers lightly rubbed the rough material teasingly over his sensitive glans while he tongue fucked him from behind.

But it barely took another few strokes over his erection before he came. Trembling and barely hanging onto his consciousness as his orgasm rushed through his body. He could feel his come dirtying the black underwear further and he knew that it should feel uncomfortable but the way Sasuke was stroking his cock through the red lace made it seem like the best feeling in the world.

By the time he came down from his pleasure-induced high, he realized that he had been pushed into his back and that his underwear had been stripped off. His thighs were resting on Sasuke's as he knelt between the parted limbs. Sasuke was soothingly rubbing his hand over Naruto's legs, waiting for him to come to.

"Ready for part 2?" he asked with a smirk.

Naruto's mind spun, making him dizzy momentarily before he managed to nod.

* * *

_So next chapter will be that bondage scene I promised XD But it's totally unrelated to this. This was just a tease._

_Review!_


	20. 緊縛｢きんばく｣

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or, for that matter, a working pen. _

_Warning: Lemon, bondage, blah blah blah. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

#47 • Bondage

Naruto was blindfolded, mouth stretched open by the rubber ball gag in his mouth. He couldn't believe he was in this situation. It had been a desire that the raven had for the past five years when they first started dating as college juniors. They could never actually act out his fantasies while in school, even though they shared a dorm room. Now, a few years after moving in together, tonight was the night Naruto decided to go along with whatever his lover wanted. The raven absolutely refused to bottom, so he was going first by default.

Naruto kneeled on the bed, tense with pleasure-filled anticipation, hands tied behind his back and face pressed into the dark grey silk sheets. He felt the mattress give under his knees and moaned heavily around the ball gag in his mouth. The rubber tasted bitter and he could see nothing but the inside of the blindfold cinched around his eyes. Smooth fingers slid languidly up the curve of his spine, and he whined pitifully, only to gasp, hands jerking against his bonds at a particularly hard thrust from behind.

"You liked that, ne?" Naruto heard his lover say, and shivered at the husky voice.

Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's hips, hissing as his lover squeezing gloriously around his cock. He slid his hands down to Naruto's ass and spread him wide with thumbs, picking up his pace and fucking for all he was worth.

Shifting his legs, Naruto raised his chest as high as it would go in his position as he kept sliding forward, almost onto his stomach. He bit into his gag so hard his teeth ached as Sasuke gripped his hips and pulled him back onto his cock, simultaneously lifting him slightly off the mattress. He strained to keep himself up, back stinging at the effort. Suddenly feeling Sasuke's hand curl around his groin, Naruto jerked forward with a shriek, knees briefly leaving the mattress.

"Mmph!" Naruto cried into the gag, his breath quickening when he felt Sasuke's hand snake across his prick. The hand tightened around his bound cock and sac, and Naruto wailed as the cock strap bit deliciously into him. He was hard, he was aching, and he was being brought to the edge and back, denied release for so long. Naruto loved every moment of it.

"God, you're so gorgeous."

Naruto whined as heated breath whispered into his ear, and a warm hand stroked searing, sweaty skin.

He squeezed his eyes closed and growled as Sasuke's hold tightened on his cock. He was annoyed by the teasing his lover liked to do: bringing him right to the edge, only to stop. It was bad enough he couldn't come due to the cock strap holding him off. Sasuke's touches set his body a wash in a myriad of sensations - heat, desire, and pleasure - all mingled in that single touch.

Sasuke thrust a few more times before he slowly withdrew. When his cock completely slipped out of his lover, he smirked, hearing the bereft moan from Naruto's throat. Parting Naruto's ass cheeks, Sasuke spread them wide before lowering himself to run his tongue along the red, swollen hole before him. He licked tenderly along the puckered flesh, tasting a burst of cherry flavor on his tongue with an underlying hint of Naruto. Sasuke huffed in delight when Naruto gasped with such soul-shattering ecstasy. He thoroughly enjoyed any sound that came from Naruto's mouth, but more so the sound of pleasure by his own tongue.

Naruto spread his legs as wide as they'd go in his current position, crying out and arching into each lick, nearly losing his mind from such pleasure. He squealed around the gag, and thought he'd bitten clean through the bland-tasting rubber ball when he felt Sasuke's tongue enter him. Naruto's cock twitched and he swore he felt the cock strap pulling tighter across his skin.

The slick little organ licked along his crease, teasing, inducing sensations so intense that Naruto wanted to cry. It was so hot and wet and nasty that Naruto found himself groaning. He rubbed his face into the sheets, moaning with each obscene suck his lover made against the loosened ring of muscle. The sudden feel of hard teeth had Naruto yelping; Sasuke bit him lightly, but soothingly kissed and licked along the bite. Naruto whimpered when he moved away, reeling from the loss of that oh-so-talented tongue, but knowing something much better was about to happen.

Sasuke kneeled back on his feet, cock in hand, and easily reentered his lover's warm body. He thrust slowly at first before gradually picking up speed, and paused after a moment, sliding his palm over a mound of buttock to drag his nails across. As Naruto moaned pitifully into his gag, Sasuke smirked before raising his hand and landing a sharp slap against Naruto's ass cheek, eliciting a gasp.

The raven tilted his head back with a deep, rumbling moan as Naruto tightened around his cock like a serpent coiling round its prey, milking his orgasm out as he emptied inside his lover. Naruto whimpered as he pulled out, and Sasuke looked down at the swollen hole, oozing his seed with each twitch of muscle.

Leaning forward, Sasuke stuck out his tongue, swiping along the cleft. He licked up traces of himself from his bound lover, who whined and wiggled away slightly as his tongue quested around inside him.

Naruto straightened his legs out, settling onto his stomach as soon as he felt Sasuke pull away from his ass. He lay there against the soft sheets, panting heavily from the evening's exertions, but knew he wouldn't be able to fully catch his breath. As if on cue, he started as Sasuke rolled him onto his side, his restrained cock resting against his stomach, seeking relief. He wanted so badly to be touched, to end this, to come, right now. He was so close. So very close.

Sasuke reached behind Naruto's head, unlatched the gag's strap, removed it from his mouth and tossed it over his shoulder, uncaring of where it landed. He smiled in mild amusement, watching the blond man work his mouth a few times, no doubt trying to adjust to its emptiness again.

When he smirked down at Naruto, his cock very nearly filled with blood again watching his lover lick his drool-covered lips.

Lazily easing forward, Sasuke lowered to lick along Naruto's moist lips, seeking entry. He sighed into the heated kiss as his lover opened to his tongue, sliding his own against Sasuke's. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of messy blond hair, swallowing his gasp, and kept Naruto in place. He swirled his tongue, tasting Naruto's warm mouth, and pulled groan after groan from his pliant lips. Naruto's moan vibrated through him during their deep, wet kiss, spurring him on, but Sasuke had other plans. Sasuke pulled away slowly, looking seductively down at his partner before he pulled back, stroking a hand along his own cock.

Naruto licked his lips in anticipation, feeling his lover stir beside him. He wasn't sure what Sasuke was doing, but the wait itself was torture. He felt the heat shift as Sasuke slid closer to him, and opened his mouth when he felt the moist, salty tip of Sasuke's cock glide along his lower lip. Naruto knew this was more for the sensation than to actually get Sasuke hard once again. He licked along the length of his lover's cock, swirling his tongue as best as he could along the slit, lapping up the slight traces of bitter precome beginning to ooze. After a few more swipes of his tongue, Sasuke moved away from him, and finally gasped in pleasure when a warm hand grasped his cock.

He whimpered as he was pumped, slowly, almost lazily before Sasuke removed the constrictive cock strap around his balls. After a few minutes, Naruto arched off the bed, coming with a cry. From the groan Sasuke let out, Naruto figured he might have come all over his hand. Laying there, panting, Naruto tried to catch his breath as Sasuke slipped the blindfold from around his eyes.

Naruto squinted as his eyes slowly adjusted to the soft light in the room. His eyelids were sweaty, and his lashes stuck together. He was still panting from his orgasm, languid body sprawled along the sheets; he looked over when he felt the bed shift, spotting Sasuke come into his line of sight. He blinked and yawned sleepily as he made himself comfortable on the bed, waiting for Sasuke to remove his bindings.

After a few minutes passed, Naruto cleared his throat. "Could you untie me now, bastard?" he asked, wiggling his wrists at his lover.

"Why? I rather think you look beautiful like this: helpless, needing to depend on me," Sasuke drawled, smirking at the still-bound blond.

Naruto frowned. "You're the one who'll be helpless if you don't fucking untie me."

"Is that so?" Sasuke bated, a smirk plastering itself across his face. "What are you going to do, shoulder me to death?"

"I swear, you won't be screwing me for a month if you don't get this shit off me in the next five minutes."

Sasuke's eyes went wide in horror. "You know, untying you sounds pretty good right about now..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Naruto said with a wry look.

Sasuke bent to undo the intricate knots restraining the blond, and within minutes had Naruto freed. Sasuke smiled at him, who sighed in relief, shaking his hands and stretching his arms out.

Naruto scooted over in the bed, making more room for Sasuke as he eased onto his back, head sinking into his pillows. He waited until Sasuke was settled next to him before resting his messy head on his pale shoulder.

"That was great," Naruto complimented, sighing tiredly as he cuddled closer. "I know you mentioned wanting to do this before, but what made you want it tonight?"

Sasuke sprawled out lazily before melting bonelessly into the bed. "I'm not really sure; I just wanted to tie you up today," he replied, closing his eyes and yawning.

"Oh?" Naruto asked sleepily. "What? Did walking in on Itachi and Deidara a couple of days ago give you the idea?'"

Sasuke frowned at the ceiling. "Eww, gross."

Naruto laughed, a few snorts escaping as he lazily shifted and smiled down at Sasuke. He saw the cute pout on his boyfriend's face and leaned down a bit to place a sweet kiss onto Sasuke's lips. "Well, we should do this again sometime."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at this. "Really?"

"Sure. But I'm seme next time."

"Right…" Sasuke began uneasily, clearing his throat. "Well, we are visiting my parents next week. I'm sure I'll need to relieve a lot of stress then..."

"Mmm," Naruto murmured softly, closing his eyes as sleep overtook him.

They finally drifted off to sleep, very satisfied. As the sun's rays faded with the impending night, their snores and even breathing were the only sounds in the room.

* * *

_So... *rubs hands together nervously* satisfactory? Review..._


	21. 高熱｢こうねつ｣

_Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, no way wish can come true, end of story...errrr, this story._

_Warning: Shounen-ai, fluff, a little OOCness, angsty ambiguous ending. Don't like, don't read. _

_Sorry for not posting in like a week. I have serious writer's block, plus summer assignments and Color Guard practice. And SasuNaru day... damn. I've got a lot to do._

* * *

#77 • Fever

"Dobe, I'm home!" Sasuke shouted into their home. He had left the blond in their bedroom, but he wasn't sure if he _stayed _there. Sasuke slipped off his sandals and headed upstairs to check on the ill Hokage. He slowly opened the door just in case the blond was asleep and poked his head in. He was met with tired blue eyes and an equally tired smile. He smiled back, walking into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Welcome back, bastard," Naruto croaked out. "It's about time you came."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss Naruto's forehead. "I'm sorry I left you all alone, but I couldn't get Sakura to let me leave any earlier. She was a little bitchy today."

"She hasn't got laid in awhile..."

"Figures." Sasuke ran his fingers through blond bangs, satisfied with the soft sigh released from his partner's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than this morning. I talked to Kurama about my fever and he's too much of an asswipe to heal me. Damn fox."

"Do you want me to have a word with him?" Naruto shook his head, not liking the smirk on the raven's face. "Knowing you, you'll just make it worse."

"You have no faith in me." Naruto grinned, pulling Sasuke down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and buried his face in his chest. Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's back, feeling how warm the jinchuuriki was. It made him worry since it didn't feel like he was getting any better. Even though it was only a fever, Sasuke couldn't help but think that it might be something more.

"What's with that frown?" Naruto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, making him look down into concerned eyes. "Is everything alright, 'Suke?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Sasuke said a little too quickly. Naruto rose an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "Sasuke-"

"Everything's _fine_, Naruto. I'm just a little worried." Naruto sighed, stretching his neck to place a small kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Didn't I tell you I'll be okay? It's just a little fever." Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto, resting his chin between the blond's neck and shoulder.

"I know, but what if isn't? What if the Kyuubi _can't _heal you and he's just _saying _that-"

"Sasuke, please. If it'll make you feel better, I'll go see Tsunade about it tomorrow and _prove _to you it's nothing big. Okay?" He felt the raven nod into his neck before continuing. "I don't want you to get all worked up about a high temperature and a small stomach ache."

Sasuke nodded again, mumbling against golden skin. "What was that?"

"I said, I just don't want to lose you, koibito."

Naruto pulled away from his embrace enough to cup the raven's face with his right hand. "I promise you won't lose me, teme."

"Pinky promise?" Naruto laughed, wrapping his pinky with Sasuke's. "Pinky promise."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and a pained expression marred Naruto's face. In truth, he was feeling _worse _than he did earlier. Sasuke didn't need to know that, though. It would just make him more anxious than necessary. Naruto only felt guilty about making the first promise he _knew _he couldn't keep.

* * *

_I write too much angst. I should write more lemons and fluff, but then my twisted brain keeps adding a stupid plot. *sigh* Oh well. So, review on my attempt at fluff. I'll try harder next time._


	22. カウチ

_Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Including the couch, though I don't think I can return it after this._

_Warning: hot couch man smex, PWP, fluff. Don't like, don't read._

_Oh, and for those who don't know, PWP stands for porn without plot. Not that it has it in the first place..._

* * *

#45 • Couch

"Do you even know how gorgeous you look right now?" Sasuke's hands tightened on Naruto's hips as the blond strained on his lap, his knees digging into the couch cushions on either side of Sasuke's thighs. Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders as he worked himself up and down on Sasuke's cock, twisting a bit with each upward motion. "I would take a picture of you like this, but I don't want to share you. Don't want anyone else to see you like this."

Naruto leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's and the raven could feel Naruto's cock hard and leaking between them. "So possessive," he breathed out, the words ending in a pleased hiss when Sasuke jerked up, his cock nudging Naruto's prostate. "I like it when you get all- ah! _Fuck," _he whimpered, trying in vain to take control.

Sasuke began lifting Naruto up and down, using his impressive strength to fuck Naruto without using his own hips. Naruto dropped his head back and groaned, fingers weaving themselves in Sasuke's ebony locks. "You said," Sasuke panted, "that you like it. And I like to give you what you like."

Sasuke watched, rapt, as Naruto came undone. He knew that Naruto liked how much bigger Sasuke was, that he could take control whenever he wanted-and that he didn't. Naruto said it made moments like this even hotter. So Sasuke gave him what he wanted, and slammed Naruto down onto his cock, fingers leaving red marks that would turn into bruises come morning. Sweat slid down the line of Naruto's throat and Sasuke leaned in to lick it, then bit gently at his jaw.

Naruto dropped one hand between them, reaching for his cock, but Sasuke gripped his wrist and tugged it back up before replacing his hand on Naruto's hip. "No. I want you to cum just from my dick inside you. I know you can, Naruto, I know your such a slut for my cock stretching your hole, filling you up, making you cum. Can you do that for me? Can you be such a good, good, slut?" He punctuated the last three words with three hard thrusts and Naruto moaned, signaling his agreement by tightening his hold in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke shifted the blond a little, until he was nudging against Naruto's prostate with each thrust. "Are you close, Naruto?" Naruto whimpered in answer. "How close?"

Naruto whined and bit his bottom lip. "So _fucking _close," he grunted, his blunt nails scraping against Sasuke's scalp.

Sasuke leaned in and traced the shell of Naruto's ear with his tongue. He sucked the lobe into his mouth, and bit down lightly; it was all Naruto needed. He came on a shuddering groan, his cock streaking both his and Sasuke's stomachs with cum.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the waist and turned them so Naruto was lying beneath him on the couch, one leg over his shoulder, the other dangling off to the side. Sasuke pounded into his limp and blissed-out body until his own climax took hold, cumming with a hoarse shout. He collapsed on top of Naruto and pressed soft kisses to Naruto's neck and jaw while he tried recover from the mind-blowing orgasm he'd just had.

After just a moment, he rolled off, mindful of his not-insignificant weight. He whimpered as his softening cock slid out of Naruto's hole and stood on unsteady legs to grab a towel to clean up with. Naruto lay on the couch, breathing hard and looking unbelieving beautiful, his flat stomach striped with his cum and glistening with sweat. Sasuke wiped himself off, then cleaned up Naruto before climbing over him and spooning up between Naruto and the back of the couch. "'S good for you?" he murmured, nuzzling the back of Naruto's head with nose.

Naruto laughed and tugged on Sasuke's hair until his face was close enough to kiss. The kiss was lazy and messy, all lips and tongue and sweat. Sasuke's cock twitched, but even super-soldier serum wasn't enough to him hard after what they'd just done. "It was amazing, Suke," Naruto said, his tone amused. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even real."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. "I'm real. If you wait half an hour, I'll show you again," he slurred, already dozing off.

Naruto chuckled and ground his ass into Sasuke's groin. "Whatever you say, bastard. Whatever you say."

* * *

_How yummy^^ Review!_


	23. 寄り添う｢よりそう｣

_Disclaimer: Written by a Fan of Naruto— a phrase which here means 'Someone who is most certainly not Kishimoto-sensei and would greatly appreciate it if he did not sue her.'_

_Warning: fluff, no angst (just for you XD), Shounen-ai, lime. Don't like, don't read._

_Sorry for disappearing randomly! I don't have a good excuse for not updating sooner, so I won't even try-.-' Oh, and I apologize in advance for the probable poor quality of this chapter. I haven't been in a writing mood lately._

_This was inspired by the song _City _by Sara Bareilles. Well, only the line _'Could I hold onto you?' _in the chorus. But that's not important. What's important is the fluffy/limey piece before you. Enjoi!_

* * *

#73 • Cuddle

"Do you really have to go?"

Sasuke felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, pressing his back tightly against his lover's bare chest. He leaned back into the embrace and turned his head to place a firm kiss on Naruto's cheek. "It's almost dawn, of course I have to go."

Naruto pouted. "Sasuke, it's only one a.m. The sun won't rise for another few hours. I'm sure you can wait just a _little _longer before taking off."

"Alright~, but if I get caught by ANBU, it's all your fault," Sasuke murmured before biting Naruto's ear, softly licking the skin below it. Naruto shivered at feeling of Sasuke's hot, wet tongue on his cool skin. It had been awhile since he'd last seen the raven and it didn't help that he'd gone rogue. They frequently met up in secret, but not in such a way that it would be obvious that Konoha's hero was involved intimately with a dangerous missing nin. So far they haven't been found out, and they intended to keep it that way.

Placing his hands on Naruto's forearms Sasuke removed the blond from around him and motioned for him to stand. Before long the raven was eye-level with the blond's belly button, littering kisses across the smooth, muscled stomach. Tan fingers weaved themselves into dark tresses as Sasuke licked and sucked his way up to Naruto's chest, leaving red marks that always healed too fast.

Quiet moans spilled from Naruto's lips when Sasuke's tongue swirled around his left nipple before latching on to it. Naruto bit his lip to control the volume of his voice; he had neighbors, you know. It wouldn't do to wake them.

Sasuke switched sides, running his fingers under the elastic of Naruto's boxers teasingly. A harsh tug on his hair let him know the teasing wasn't appreciated, so he removed his hands from under the clothing and his face from Naruto's chest in favor of ogling at his flushed cheeks.

Naruto's breath came out in shallow, harsh pants, his eyes almost violet with lust. Sasuke smirked up at him before standing at his full height, only a few centimeters above Naruto's. He cupped scarred cheeks in his palms, bringing their lips together in a sweet, languid kiss. The hands in Sasuke's hair pulled him closer, forcibly deepening the kiss. Sasuke grunted in surprise, separating their mouths with a smirk.

"Eager, are we?" Sasuke whispered in amusement, his smirk widening at Naruto's slight frown. "Bastard, stop being a tease and touch me." Naruto attempted to ravish the raven's neck when he suddenly pulled away. The blond whined dejectedly as Sasuke walked out of his bedroom, swaying his hips as he went like the fucking _tease _he was. Naruto followed him into the kitchen to find him looking through the cabinets for food.

"You're denying me sex for _food? _Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Sasuke snorted at the frustrated blond but ignored his question, trying to find something other than ramen. He felt Naruto come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, pinning him against the counter.

"Naruto, if you expect me to fuck you for four hours straight, I'm going to need-" He was interrupted by slight roll of Naruto's hips into his ass, the rest of his sentence caught in his throat.

"_Sasuke_," Naruto breathed out into his ear, sending a shiver down the raven's spine. He reached down Sasuke's pajama pants and fisted his dick. The raven bucked into his hand with a gasp, gripping the counter.

"I want your thick, pulsing cock inside me, fucking me until I pass out," he continued, pumping Sasuke's length at an increasing pace. Sasuke tried to protest, but he couldn't focus long enough to form a coherent sentence. Dominance suited Naruto very well and it was a hell of a turn on. The raven almost cried out when Naruto leaned down and started to suck harshly on his curse seal, his free hand tracing random patterns on a quivering stomach.

"So come back to bed, Suke," he purred against Sasuke's neck, more than pleased when Sasuke's breath hitched. He resumed worshipping the raven with his tongue, slowly grinding into his ass. Sasuke arched his back with a mewl, leaning down onto his forearms as his knees were buckling underneath him.

"Nya-ruto, 'm so close_," _Sasuke moaned, rocking his hips back into Naruto's groin. Naruto tightened his fingers around the base of his dick firmly in response, denying him release.

"Ah, fuck." Sasuke whined in a half-desperate whisper, sending Naruto a glare over his shoulder. "Dobe, what the hell?

"You're not gonna let me cum, you asshole?"

Naruto grinned, removing his hand from the raven's pajama pants just to pull them off. Sasuke hissed as his stiff member met cold air, struggling to stay standing as his legs were nudged farther apart. Naruto lowered himself to his knees, face-to-face with Sasuke's ass. He cupped the firm mounds and parted them to reveal the raven's pink, twitching hole.

"Dobe, what are you-_oh!" _Whatever Sasuke was about to say was lost as a hot, wet muscle thrust itself inside him. A shiver racked his body as the expert tongue relentlessly pushed its way through his tight ass. Sasuke's jaw went slack as Naruto alternated between sucking and thrusting, drawing erotic whimpers and moans from the normally stoic Uchiha. A hand reached around to stroke Sasuke's shaft, and in moments, Sasuke came all over the cabinets.

Naruto got up from his position, having felt Sasuke go still. Sasuke had his head hung down between his shoulders, a dazed look in his eyes as he came down from his post-orgasm high. The blond leaned over his back, placing a chaste kiss on his neck.

"Bet you never wanna leave my bed for food ever again, huh, bastard?" Sasuke could hear the cheeky grin in his voice, rolling his eyes at Naruto's words. Only he would be jealous of ramen. "Tch. Moron."

* * *

_I really didn't know how to end this, so it's kinda awkward(winces). _

_Oh my God, chapter 640. Shit is getting serious. If you're not caught up, you should think about it. Kishimoto's the fucking master of cliff hangers, I swear._

_Have any of you guys seen Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) yet? If not, you should. Best. Fucking. Anime. Ever. _

_Review!_

_P.S. Don't read the manga. It'll ruin your life T.__T_


	24. 憂鬱｢ゆううつ｣

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, which is why I'm currently sitting naked in an internet cafe. I'm getting some pretty funny looks, I can tell you._

_Warning: chibi love, fluff, pouting children. Don't like, don't read._

_Even though the title _says _depression, this chapter's not all that depressing XD _

* * *

#25 • Depression

Mikoto and Kushina stood on the back porch, watching their sons with amused eyes. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting about who would push who on the swing tied to the tree branch, yelling at each other with misplaced anger. Itachi was sitting on said tree branch, threatening to cut down the swing with his kunai if they wouldn't shut up.

"But Tachi-nii, Sas'ke won't let me push him on the swing!" Naruto whined, stomping his foot angrily in the dirt. He squinted up at the teen, frowning at his mischievous smirk.

"That's because you did it last time, it's my turn!" Sasuke shouted at the blond, attempting to pull him onto the wooden seat. Itachi rose an eyebrow at his aggressiveness, but didn't comment otherwise. His little brother was such a drama queen.

"Aren't they so adorable together, Mikoto?" Kushina gushed, her eyes sparkling. "I can't wait until they hook up."

Mikoto sweat dropped, putting her hand on the red head's shoulder. "But, Kushina, they're only five."

Kushina clicked her tongue at the raven's comment, falling silent with her eyes averted to the ground. She appeared to debating with herself internally until she slapped her fist against her hand in apparent agreement with herself. "We should get them promise rings."

Before Mikoto was able to put in her two cents, a little tug on her skirt caught her attention. She flinched slightly when her onyx eyes met two pairs brimming with tears, clearly surprised at their sudden appearance. When did they get over here? "Mamii..."

"Uchiha-chan, Tachi-nii cut down our swing!" Naruto looked up at her with wide eyes, grabbing her skirt, too. "Now I have to break up with Suke and get all depressed and stuff my face with ice cream!"

Mikoto looked down at the blond with a blank expression, she didn't even have a response to that. She sighed, crossing her arms. "You know, there's popsicles in the freezer."

"Yosh!" Naruto ran inside, dragging a still-distressed Sasuke behind him. Mikoto watched them go with a small, confused smile. Why did her children have to be so dramatic?

* * *

_I'm so sad T.T My little sister broke my glasses (I'm _so _blind), and I was supposed to go and see The Conjuring tomorrow. *tear*_

_Sorry this was so short... Chapter 26 will be a lemon. A very long lemon. I will try to make it as perverted as possible, so stock up on tissues while you can. We don't need fangirls dying from loss of blood^^_

_Review!_


	25. セクハラ

_Disclaimer: Any resemblance to characters owned by Kishimoto is hoped to go unnoticed by his attorneys. Shhh... they can't find out again._

_Warning: I think the title covers it. It's not non-con or anything, so I there's really nothing for anybody to worry about. But just in case: don't like, don't read._

* * *

#41 • Harassment

"Are you _sure _you don't have the hots for Uzumaki?"

_"What?!"_

Sasuke choked on the piece of chicken he was about to swallow, dropping his chopsticks on the ground. Neji chuckled at his reaction with a smirk, Kiba trying unsuccessfully to hide his laugh behind his hand. They were situated at their usual lunch spot outside, sitting on the grass under a rather large tree. Sasuke had his back up against it, facing his two closest friends. He hadn't been paying attention to the majority of their conversation, so to say he was caught off guard by Kiba's question would be an understatement.

"You _fuckers_," the raven choked out, thumping his fist against his chest in attempt to breathe. He picked up his fallen chopsticks and threw them at Kiba's face with surprising accuracy. The brunet stopped laughing with an unmanly shriek, barely dodging the chopsticks. "Dammit, Sasuke! What is up with you and throwing sharp, dangerous things at people?"

Sasuke snorted, pulling a fresh pair of chopsticks from his bag. He broke them apart, digging into his unfinished chicken and fried rice. "You say that like it's a bad thing. And for your information, it's only you I use as target practice."

"Uchiha, answer the question," Neji cut in, knowing Sasuke was trying to change the subject. "Are you crushing on Naruto or not?"

"Why the hell do you think I am?" "Is that a trick question?"

"What the the fuck does that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled, stuffing another piece of chicken into his mouth. Neji sighed, shaking his head at socially inept raven. His emotional idiocy was beyond frustrating.

"It's obvious you have a thing for him," Neji stated matter-of-factly, pushing a strand of his ridiculously soft hair behind his ear. Kiba nodded in agreement, leaning back on his hands. "And vice-versa, since Naruto always has one or both hands groping your ass."

"I do _not _have a crush on that dobe," he muttered, taking a swig of his Pocari Sweet. "He's practically my rapist."

"You're just in denial. Besides, you really can't rape the willing, ne?" Oh, if only looks could kill. Kiba shrugged, not affected by Sasuke's glare. "You know it's true."

"Hey, Kiba! Neji!" Sasuke froze, recognizing the voice immediately. And by Kiba and Neji's grins, he wasn't wrong.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba stood up, ignoring Sasuke's murderous aura as he walked over to the blond with his hands in pockets. Neji followed the brunet, amused by the raven's obvious discomfort. Naruto grinned brightly and started to ramble about his day, stealing glances at the raven stubbornly sitting by the tree. Sasuke felt those blue eyes watching him, a subtle but noticeable blush making its way up his neck. He scarfed down the rest of his lunch, making a move to sneak away. He was so engrossed in putting away his belongings that he failed to notice his friends pick up their bags and head off, leaving behind the smirking blond.

Sasuke stood, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder when two arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He inwardly groaned, not liking the tightening of his stomach as the other boy's body heat pressed against his backside. This was so not fair.

_"Sasuke," _Naruto purred into his ear, slipping a hand down Sasuke's black V-neck. "You've been avoiding me. I haven't seen you all day."

Sasuke tensed, raising a hand to pull Naruto's out of his shirt. He turned his head to face the blond, gasping quietly when their cheeks brushed against each other.

"Dobe," he subconsciously licked his lips, glancing at Naruto's. "There was a reason for that."

"Care to enlighten me?" Sasuke frowned, but was distracted when Naruto gave his neck a kitty lick. He instantly flinched away from the blond, slapping his hand over the spot that made contact with Naruto's tongue.

"I don't appreciate you _molesting _me, thank you very much," Sasuke snapped harshly, adjusting the bag in his shoulder. Naruto ignored this, pulling the raven back against him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as Sasuke put his hands on his chest, trying to push him away again. "Dobe, let go!"

"Stop being so prissy, Sasuke. Naruto just wants to play." The blond smiled at Sasuke's blush, sliding his hands down the raven's back until they rested on his ass.

"This isn't a fucking game," the raven breathed out when Naruto gave his cheeks a squeeze, massaging them slowly. "I will not be your- ngh, toy. And get your hands off my ass."

"But it's so _nice_," Naruto pouted, ceasing his movements hesitantly. "Can't I ravish you just a little longer?"

"Tch, no...," Sasuke bit his lip when Naruto closed the distance between them, his nose brushing against the blond's. Tan fingers tangled themselves in his hair and he could feel his heart beating faster in anticipation. Naruto's eyes were half-lidded, clouded with lust and Sasuke can't help but think it wouldn't be so bad to just give in. He closes his eyes, feeling Naruto press his lips softly against his own.

But, of _course_, a howl of laughter ruins the moment. Fucking Kiba. This is why Sasuke can't have nice things.

* * *

_Pocari Sweet is basically Japanese Gatorade. It's pretty yummy._

_This one __was fun to write^^ Sasuke's pain is my joy. Any who, leave a review!_

_( Shit, that rhymed xD )_


End file.
